Back
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: After convergence what do you do when you live on top of an anomaly junction and a mad scientist is after you? Get on with life. Claudia's Universe (6.1)
1. Back

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.1 Back

…_normal activities…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Monday morning Abby woke up snuggled with her back against Connor's warm body. His arm was thrown across her waist and his thumb resting just below her belly button as if about to tickle her. She sniffed. The tip of her nose was cold, and the air she inhaled was cold. Abby opened her eyes to find Rex perched on the mattress in front of her. The coelurosauravus tilted his head and chirped. His entire body shivered.

"Rex!" exclaimed Abby.

She abruptly threw off the covers as she sat up and reached for the lizard. The draft of icy air woke Connor.

"What?" mumbled Connor. He blinked his dark brown eyes and shivered in much the same manner as Rex.

"The heat is out," said Abby as she wrapped Rex in her bathrobe.

"The furnace must have gone off," said Connor. "Maybe Sid and Nancy…"

Connor climbed out of bed and grabbed his robe. Abby watched as he headed downstairs. Connor was walking easily with no outward sign of the injuries he'd had several weeks earlier. Abby set Rex down on the bed and tucked the blanket over him.

"Wait," said Abby.

She dressed quickly in lots of layers. Tights were followed by red jeans. A long sleeved blue t-shirt nearly covered all of her bright yellow camisole leaving only a tiny triangular yellow spot peeking through which was soon covered by the bright scarf she wrapped around her throat. Abby scooped up Rex and followed after Connor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the kitchen, she found Connor peering into a small gray monitor. Danny had brought some of the fiber optic surveillance cables retrieved from the ARC to their home shortly after convergence.

"_To keep the invalids busy," explained Danny with a smirk._

Neither Stephen nor Connor dealt well with convalescent leave. Abby thought Danny's idea was a stroke of genius. The two men rigged up a monitoring system to watch Sid and Nancy in their underground burrow. Connor and Abby were both relieved to find their pets still safely hibernating. After the huge anomaly had encompassed their home they really weren't sure if the creatures were still going to be there or not.

"I thought you were going to check the furnace," said Abby. She tugged the blanket tighter around Rex.

"Jack's on it," replied Connor.

Her brother was the only one of their house guests remaining. Patrick had been the first to leave. The teen transferred to the same school that Charlotte attended and was now living in a dorm room. At the beginning of February, Danny and Stephen moved into their own flat near the ARCs newly planned relocation site.

"Figured I'd check on Sid and Nancy," added Connor. "They're still sleeping."

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, they'll hibernate until it warms up outside," responded Abby. She glanced out the window at the snow covered ground, "which probably won't be until August."

Winter had come back with a vengeance after convergence. Lester and Colonel Harper were trying to expedite the ARCs relocation to larger, safer facilities, but construction had been delayed by back to back snowstorms. Abby heard the sound of Jack's foot steps coming up the cellar stairs.

"Nothing much really," said her brother "just the burner tripped off during the night. I reset it, but you'll have to have it inspected to make sure there's nothing seriously wrong."

Abby looked at Connor. She knew how much he had been looking forward to his first day back at work.

"I can't stay home and wait for the furnace man," said Abby. "The menagerie meeting with the London Zoological Society is today."

"Abby," began Connor.

"I can stay," interrupted Jack. "You both go on now, and take the lizard… he looks a little chilly."

Abby gave Jack a crooked smile.

"Thanks Jack," replied Abby. She looked at Connor standing there in his bathrobe. "You should get dressed, yeah."

Connor glanced from Abby to Jack. Jack walked over to the sink and filled the kettle with water.

"Tea will be ready by the time you're done," added Jack.

Connor walked past Abby.

"Are you sure that's your brother?" whispered Connor.

Abby nodded. When Connor had been missing, and she'd really needed help, her baby brother had been there for her.

"Yeah Conn," replied Abby. "Now hurry up, and wear something warm."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The dark haired scientist followed Abby into the conference room for Lester's usual Monday morning meeting. Lester looked around at the assembled group. He smiled in satisfaction.

"It's good to have you back Connor," said Lester, "but do take off the hat."

Connor set the fedora down on the table in front of him. His fingertips tapped nervously on the conference room table. Gray fingerless gloves disappeared under the sleeves of a red shirt. He wore a black waistcoat over that shirt and a heavy woolen scarf around his neck.

"Now then," continued Lester, "we have a facilities update."

"Facilities again," groaned Cutter. Beside him, Claudia reached out and patted his hand.

Danny snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"Just once," said Danny, "I'd like to start the week off without a meeting on Monday."

He gave Lester a cheeky grin.

"What do you say guv?" asked Danny. "Can we skip the meeting this week?"

Lester looked totally affronted. His nose narrowed as he inhaled. His back straightened and he shifted his shoulders.

"As long as there is an ARC," huffed the director "and I am in charge, there will be Monday morning meetings."

"But do we have to start with facility issues?" asked Sarah. "We all know construction on the new site has been delayed. Do we need to talk about it again?"

"I don't know," said Connor quietly. "I've missed the last seven or eight meetings, so I don't know all about the construction issues, or what's being done to make sure that Aurora person can't come back."

"Connor," protested Abby, "I've told you everything."

"Abby, you've told me about the two anomalies we've had since convergence and about the creatures," reminded Connor, "but you don't usually talk about the buildings and technical specifications."

Connor swallowed. He looked up at Lester.

"I really want to know why Colonel Harper wants to commandeer our home."

"Well I thought that part would be obvious," replied Lester. "Your home is on top of an anomaly junction."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Reeling

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.2 Reeling

…_what's being done…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The fallout from convergence had left nearly everyone in the world reeling.

Initially, the military and local police in many countries were hard pressed to prevent outright panic, but now things were beginning to take on a semblance of normality. It helped that the anomalies seemed to be occurring less frequently.

"Colonel Harper has been tasked with cataloging known anomaly sites," answered Lester. "Anomaly junctions, like the one at your home and the stadium, are considered a threat to national security."

"Our home's not a threat to anyone," huffed Connor.

"The fact that anomaly junctions are unmappable," continued Lester as if Connor hadn't spoken, "means just about anything could come through at any time."

"The anomaly junction at our home is not unmappable," said Connor.

"What?"

Everyone at the table turned to stare at the dark haired young scientist.

"Connor," asked Danny, "how would you know if the anomaly junction is unmappable or not?"

Connor flushed. Beside Danny, Stephen shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Connor," asked Abby, drawing his name out slowly, "is there something you haven't mentioned?"

If anything Connor flushed redder, but it was Stephen who answered Abby and Danny's question.

"After we finished with the monitoring system for Sid and Nancy," said Stephen, "we were bored. Sitting around waiting for medical clearance to come back to work is really no fun."

"Connor," exclaimed Abby, "you were supposed to be resting."

"Daytime telly is awful," replied Connor. "Really, I couldn't just sit at home and do nothing."

Lester narrowed his eyes and looked at the two young men.

"What… have… you… done?"

Stephen shifted in his seat again, leaning away from Lester's frown.

"When I returned to work, I brought Connor some anomaly readings and measurements," said Stephen, "whatever we could get really from the convergence."

Cutter looked across the conference room table at his former student. The Professor's eyes gleamed.

"What have you found out?" asked the Scot as a warm smile spread across his face.

Connor's face lit up with an answering grin of excitement.

"The new data is amazing," said Connor. He leaned down to take his laptop from the messenger bag at his feet. "Let me show you."

Connor pushed the fedora in front of him to one side and set his laptop on the table in its place. His fingers moved quickly as he started typing in commands.

"The display will be up in just a minute," continued Connor.

Lester turned his gaze to the young field coordinator. He had a suspicion as to where Stephen had gotten the new data. Jess was sitting next to Becker. She mouthed _"Connor needed to be involved" _to answer Lester's unspoken question.

"Look," exclaimed Connor happily.

A visual display appeared on the center of the conference room table. Colored lines covered the globe.

"Inputting the new information into the tracking matrix," continued Connor "shows new links between sites all over the world. And…"

"It sort of looks like an airline traffic map," interrupted Danny with a chuckle.

"Professor, your prediction calculations work better," answered Connor "now that we've got more data."

"Slow down Connor," said Cutter. "What do you mean?"

Connor looked up from the laptop and gazed at Cutter.

"Your predictions calculations worked on the King's Cross anomaly," answered Connor "and on last weeks anomaly at Wimbledon."

Jess started at Connor's words. A call about glowing lights on the train rails had led her to notify the transit authority three weeks ago. Delaying the train's arrival had saved lives.

"Were you the anonymous tipster?" asked Jess. "Stopping the train was huge."

Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Did you send us to Wimbledon last week?" asked Danny.

"I'm still working on the calculations," admitted Connor with a shrug. "The Wimbledon prediction looked like it linked to the racetrack anomaly… and if it did, I wanted you to be prepared."

"I thought the call about predators was a prank," responded Danny.

"The race track anomaly and the stadium anomaly are still mostly unmapped," added Connor with a nod as he continued typing. The display changed to show the racetrack anomaly. "There is something weird about that anomaly."

"Well I doubt the Wimbledon anomaly is connected," chuckled Danny. "Nothing came through but butterflies."

"Were the butterflies black and yellow?" asked Sarah.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the meeting finally ended, people started pushing back their chairs and getting up. Lester looked at Abby.

"You're with me now," said Lester. "The meeting with London Zoological Society is in ten minutes."

Abby's blue eyes twinkled in merriment.

"What," she teased "you don't want to face the board of the London Zoological Society on your own?"

"Facing the London Zoological Society and the directors of more than a dozen different zoos," answered Lester, "isn't a problem, it's just dealing with a different sort of bureaucracy."

The tone in Lester's voice surprised Abby.

"Getting the best care possible for the stranded creatures," continued Lester "is going to require expert advice. And you're our expert."

Abby smiled at the unexpected praise.

"I'll do my best," the petite herpetologist replied.

Lester nodded. On the other side of the table, Cutter moved towards the door.

"Oh Cutter," said Lester, "a Professor Bertrand of Switzerland has called several times."

"Who?" asked Professor.

"She's a university director," explained Lester, "she wants to start a training program across Europe for dealing with temporal disturbances."

Lester waved his hand at Cutter distractedly.

"Call her back," said Lester "and work something out."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was late when the menagerie meeting ended. Abby, Lester and the others had worked through lunch, having a meal brought in.

"Yes," said Lester, as he shook hands with the last of the zoo directors. "Good progress, really good."

Abby sighed as the man finally left the building.

"Lester, did we have to agree," asked Abby, "to send dead creatures to the science center for research?"

Lester grimaced.

"Not my first choice," admitted Lester.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Connor was in his lab working. Abby walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She rubbed her thumbs in his tight shoulder muscles.

"Mmmm," sighed Connor. He leaned back against her and looked up into her bright blue eyes

"How was your first day back?" Abby asked. Connor looked tired and pale, but he was smiling.

"Busy, work is busy and Cutter's back on me about the grad program," said Connor, "but it's really good to be back. How was the meeting?"

"Mostly good I think," said Abby. "There are just so many stranded creatures to take care of, it boggles the mind."

"Yeah," agreed Connor nodding his head, "and some of them, like the flock of passenger pigeons in the US, won't ever be rounded up."

Abby nodded in agreement.

"The London Zoo will continue to keep the stegosaurus and the raptors," explained Abby. "Paignton Zoo Environmental Park agreed to take the eohippus herd and Edinburgh Zoo agreed to take six of the wooly rhinoceros."

"What about Elton," asked Connor, "and the rest of the rhino herd?"

Abby grinned.

"The director of Drayton Manor Zoo said he'd take the rest of the wooly rhinoceros herd," continued Abby "and Elton's going to Wellington Zoo."

Rex landed on the desk in front of them and chirped.

"What's he doing here?" asked Abby. "I left him in the menagerie."

Connor scrunched up his face.

"I didn't like leaving him on his own," answered Connor. "Jack called said the furnace was back on again, so I figured we'd take Rex home."

"Oh good," said Abby. "Did Jack say what the furnace man thought the problem was?"

She released Connor's shoulders and moved to pick up the coelurosauravus.

"Dunno," said Connor, "the furnace is probably older than I am. It might just be getting old and finicky."

"I sure hope we don't have to buy a new furnace," said Abby.

"Me too," replied Connor.

Abby pointed at Connor's coat. Her lips curled up in a smile

"We should get going," suggested Abby.

"Yeah," agreed Connor with a tired but happy grin.

Abby walked out into the corridor. Connor shut the lights off and pulled the door behind him.

"Did you remember to talk to Sarah?" asked Abby as they headed towards the car park.

Connor nodded happily.

"Yeah, Sarah agreed to be my best man," answered Connor. "I thought she was going to cry when I told her I thought of her as my big sister… I mean… not upset crying, but happy crying… if you know…"

"Yeah, Conn," smiled Abby. "I know what you mean."

They walked a few paces more.

"We might ought to move up the wedding date," suggested Connor.

"Are you in that much of a rush?" asked Abby with a smirk.

"Well of course," replied Connor, "but that's not what I meant."

He pushed the exterior door open and followed Abby outside.

"What did you mean?"

"Becker might be getting transferred," said Connor. "Apparently the Army needs majors in other places."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Revolving

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.3 Revolving

…_in other places…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tuesday morning, Abby kissed Connor goodbye in the car park.

"We should be back sometime this afternoon," said Connor. He leaned in for one more kiss.

"Temple!" called Becker.

The Captain was already in the driver's seat of a large black pick up truck. This was the replacement for the SUV Stephen had used to ram the T-Rex during convergence. Cutter sat beside the soldier. Both men were staring at Abby and Connor impatiently.

"Go on now," encouraged Abby.

She waved once more as Becker drove off headed to inspect the underground bunker in New Forest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside the ARC, Jess was already at her station. Her eyes looked a little red. Abby stopped by the big array of monitors to speak to her friend.

"Is it true?" the petite blonde asked.

Jess nodded.

"Becker got transfer orders yesterday," Jess said in a quiet tone. "When the ARC relocates at the end of the month, Hil goes to Cyprus… something about controlling the plesiosaur population in the Mediterranean. "

"We need Becker too," protested Abby.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside the SUV, Cutter turned to face Connor as Becker pulled the vehicle onto the motorway.

"We need to talk about your final paper for the grad program," said the Scot in his rolling brogue. "With a little work, I think you can turn your blog articles into your final thesis."

"Seriously? You want me to finish the grad degree now?" asked Connor in a surprised tone. "It just doesn't seem important anymore."

"Why would it not be important Connor?" asked the Professor. "A whole new field of temporal studies…"

Connor gestured impatiently to the motorway sign they were now passing.

"We're on our way to New Forest," reminded Connor, "to see that Aurora person's bunker. Finding out who she is really, where she came from, and how to stop her from ever coming back… that's important."

Cutter and Becker exchanged a glance. They'd been to the bunker already. The soldier's mouth pressed into a grim line, but he didn't say anything.

"Connor," began Cutter, "there was a fire. The bunker may not have the answers you're looking for."

"It's a start," replied Connor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the menagerie, Abby checked on the smilodon. Lucy was one of the last creatures still at the ARC. Most had already been transferred to other locations.

"We'll get you a place outdoors soon," promised Abby before she continued on to her lab.

The lush green plants and bright grow lights made her lab an inviting place. Abby first checked her email to see if there was an update on the Quetzalcoatlus. After leaving Big Ben, the creature had flown south. It was now giving the Egyptian government problems. Abby looked up at the sound of tapping on the doorframe. Sarah and Claudia were standing there.

"Teatime," said Sarah with a smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker, Cutter and Connor arrived at the New Forest location by midday. Connor glanced at the blue sky above the parking area. A falcon soared and circled overhead.

"Connor," called the Professor. The tall blonde was standing at the edge of the forest trail. Ahead of him, Becker disappeared into the shadows of the woods.

"Coming," responded Connor. He hurried after Cutter and Becker.

The trail ended at a small, hastily built sentry outpost. Becker remained to confer with the security detail assigned to permanently monitor this New Forest location. Cutter and Connor followed Matt down the stairs into the underground bunker. One glance told Connor he wouldn't find any answers here. The dark haired scientist beamed his torch on the electric panel. He turned to Matt.

"This wasn't just an electrical surge," said Connor. "You shot the electric panel."

"Yeah," admitted Matt. "I did."

"Why?" asked Connor.

Matt glanced at the long narrow bunker. The devastated lab had been cleaned up, little remained of the horrors Matt and Emily had seen.

"In my time," said Matt heavily, "we lived underground, hiding from creatures… creatures like that woman was creating here. I couldn't let those things… this place…"

"This might have been our only chance to track that woman," said Connor bitterly.

"Connor," began the Scot.

"Cutter you don't understand," said Connor. His brown eyes were wide open and worried. "That Aurora woman, she came to our home."

"Yeah Connor, I know," replied the Professor. "I was there, I saw her."

"She knows where Abby and I live," continued the dark haired scientist. "If she came back… and hurt Abby… I couldn't live with that. I've got to stop her."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the break room Abby, Sarah, and Claudia chatted while making tea.

"We have to give the registry office sixteen days notice," said Abby. "The earliest we can get married is the first Wednesday in March."

"We'll just have to see if Lester can get Becker's transfer delayed then," said Claudia.

"Cancelled would be better," said Abby.

"I agree," said Sarah. "We should talk to Lester… see if there's anything to be done about that."

Abby moved to join Claudia at the small round table. The archeologist tossed her dark hair back as she followed and sat down next to Abby.

"Connor surprised me, by asking me to be his best man," added Sarah. "I thought he would have asked Becker."

"It's the best man's duty to protect the groom from bad luck," said Abby with a smirk. "Becker protects Connor from everything else."

The dark haired archeologist chuckled, remembering her first meeting with Connor.

"Abby, it might not be bad luck, but are you really sure you and Connor want to stay in your home?" asked Sarah.

Abby looked confused at the question. Sarah tried again.

"Even if Connor has managed to map the anomaly junction at your home," continued Sarah, "there is still a danger of an anomaly opening again."

Abby shook her head as she poured some milk into her tea.

"Connor mapped all six anomalies located in our home," Abby replied "according to Connor's calculations the next one is not due to open for one hundred and twelve years."

"Then you might want to tell your great-great-grandchildren to sell the place," teased Claudia.

"We haven't really decided if we want to try for children," said Abby.

"Oh," pouted Sarah, "shame if you don't."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The drive back to the ARC began in silence. It wasn't until Becker reached the roundabout that Cutter spoke.

"Connor," said Cutter, "Matt did what he thought was best."

Connor slammed his hand down on the dashboard.

"That's all well and good for him," exclaimed Connor. "Matt's back to the facility at the Forest of Dean… has to get there in time for dance lessons with his wife."

Beside him, Becker snorted.

"It's not funny," said Connor. "He's worried about learning the tango…"

"You didn't see him trying to dance on New Year's," chuckled Becker. "Matt really needs dance lessons."

"And I'm worried about keeping some crazy woman," continued Connor "from killing Abby and myself."

Connor's outburst left Cutter and Becker silent for a moment.

"Having had a crazy woman try to murder me," began the Professor, "I can assure you we won't let Aurora hurt you or Abby.

"We've got your back Connor," added Becker quietly.

"Will you still have my back when you're in Cyprus?" asked Connor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. Spinning Slowly

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.4 Spinning Slowly

…_your back… my back…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Connor was silent for most of the drive home. Abby parked the mini and the two went inside. Abby set the keys down on the little table by the door. Connor took her coat and put it on the hall tree next to his. She looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" asked the blonde.

Connor's dark brown eyes gazed at her. He gave a small shrug and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "nothing."

"Connor… Temple…" began Abby as she followed him into the living room. "It's not nothing. It's something if you're that worried. What is wrong?"

The dark haired scientist flopped down on the sofa. Connor sighed. He looked up at Abby. The worry in his expression brought Abby to his side. She sat beside him on the sofa and placed a small hand on the side of his jaw, turning his face towards her.

"What's wrong?" repeated Abby in a soft whisper.

"The trip to New Forest was a total bust," answered Connor. "Matt destroyed the bunker and its contents. There's no way to track Aurora."

Abby took a deep breath, steadying herself. She knew she had to convince Connor.

"Good, one less thing to do then," Abby replied firmly. "And since the anomaly to Carnaby Street doesn't open again for over a hundred years, we can quit worrying about her."

"What?" squawked Connor in surprise.

Abby leaned closer. The sofa cushions gave way as she pressed her body against his.

"Aurora is not important," said Abby forcefully. "She's not worth looking for."

She traced the side of Connor's face up from his jaw, past his ear, until her hand rested against his temple. He leaned into her touch.

"We can go on with our business," continued Abby, "move along… live our lives."

"Abby," protested Connor, he began babbling, "we need to find her, she tried to… I mean… Cutter said… Becker said…"

Abby narrowed her blue eyes and gazed at Connor.

"What did Cutter and Becker say?" interrupted Abby.

Connor swallowed at her sharp tone.

"They've got our backs," replied Connor.

Abby snorted. She dropped her hand from the side of Connor's face. Abby's shoulders shook as she chuckled and her lips turned up in a smirk.

"No telling why Cutter would say something like that," responded Abby, "but I think Becker has been watching one too many of those old movies he likes."

Connor sagged back against the sofa cushions. Abby climbed into his lap and reached for him again, placing her hands on both his shoulders. Pulling him so close that their noses were almost touching, she looked him directly in the eyes.

"Connor, quit worrying," ordered Abby. "I've got your back and you've got mine. As long as we have each other everything will work out fine."

Connor didn't object at all as Abby pressed her lips to his. The dark haired scientist brought his hands to the petite blonde's back and pulled her even closer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wednesday an anomaly alert sounded.

"Kensington Park," protested Lester. "Connor, I thought you said no anomaly alerts until next week!"

"No known anomalies," corrected Connor. He grabbed a set of earpieces and started after Danny, Stephen and Abby.

Lester sniffed. He tugged at the cufflinks on his sleeves.

"So what's this then?" asked Lester.

Connor turned his head to look back over his shoulder at the director as he hurried down the corridor.

"A new one," answered the scientist.

"Connor, look where you're going," cried Abby. She grabbed Connor by the collar and jerked him sideways, so he didn't run headlong into the wall.

Lester listened to Danny's debriefing later that evening.

"As incursions go, it was minor really," chuckled Danny. "The tenontosaurus was hungry. When we got there, it was munching on low lying tree branches."

"Yeah," added Stephen. "If the reporter hadn't chased the ornithopod, there wouldn't have been a problem."

Lester sighed. The creatures tail had proved quite useful as a weapon of defense.

"The taxpayer's are not going to like having to foot the repair bill on the broken playground equipment," said Lester "and you know how much I hate filling out health and safety forms."

"Don't you think the BBC should be filing the health and safety forms?" asked Jess. "He was their reporter."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The entomologist's report on the small blue butterflies from the Wimbledon anomaly came back on Thursday. Cutter had it open on his desk.

"Blue morpho," read Cutter "from Central America."

"Like I told you," said Danny from where he stood near the door, "the blue butterflies died because it was too cold for them. February in Wimbledon isn't a good place for butterflies."

"No," agreed Cutter, "I guess the butterflies wouldn't like our cold weather."

Claudia pursed her lips as she looked over her husband's shoulder at the report.

"They're just normal butterflies," mused Claudia. "Maybe the yellow and black butterflies Sarah saw at the race track anomaly were normal butterflies too."

"Without a sample specimen," responded the Professor, "we really don't know for sure."

"An internet search on yellow and black butterflies," said Sarah, "shows one that might be similar to the butterfly at the racetrack anomaly… a tiger swallowtail… it comes from North America."

"No use worrying about it," said Danny "with the racetrack anomaly closed we're not likely to get a sample butterfly."

"Still haven't been able to map that anomaly," complained Connor. "Hope it stays closed."

The slender scientist sat at the adjacent table. Connor's hands were moving quickly over the keyboard as he typed in data. Cutter looked at the clock on the wall.

"We've got the video conference with Professor Bertrand and the others in ten minutes Connor," reminded the Scot. "Are you ready yet?"

Connor looked up from his laptop. His face was somewhat paler than usual.

"Ready… to give a lecture on applied temporal theory to the directors of some of the best universities in the world?" quavered Connor. "No. I think I'm ready to throw up."

Abby heard the last part as she entered Cutter's office. She placed a hand on Connor's back and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You can do this," Abby encouraged, "piece of cake really… all you have to do is be yourself and talk about what we do every day."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

On the last Friday in February, the final equipment from the old ARC was loaded up and transported to the new ARC facilities in the north of London. Lucy the smilodon was moved to the big cat exhibit at Wellington Zoo. And Becker gave Jess the black sword.

"It's only for safe keeping," said Jess. Her bottom lip was trembling and her shiny eyes blinked as she tried to keep back her tears. "Just… just… just…"

The tall soldier leaned down and pressed his trembling lips against hers. The stillness of their kiss steadied both of them. They parted breathless.

"Remember it's coated with magnetite. Keep the sword away from computers, cell phones, and com devices," reminded Becker, "just… just… until I get back."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	5. Tomorrow and Today

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.5 Tomorrow and Today

…_just… just… just…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The first Wednesday in March, Connor woke up on the sofa at Sarah and Jamal's flat. His hand slipped off the seat cushion and hit the floor. Connor blinked in confusion. He stared first at his hand lying against the parquet floor, then at the green cushion he was currently drooling on.

"Ow," Connor muttered in a somewhat delayed reaction. Then his nose wrinkled up and he sniffed. The aroma of coffee brewing filled the flat. Connor pushed himself up to a sitting position.

Sarah entered the room carrying a tray with two mugs on it. Jamal followed behind her.

"I'll catch you up later at the restaurant," said Jamal as he let himself out of the flat.

Sarah set the tray on the low table in front of Connor. The dark haired archeologist sat down in the chair opposite the man rubbing his eyes.

"It's about time you woke up," chuckled Sarah. She reached for the first coffee mug and held it towards him.

"What am I doing here?" asked Connor.

A mischievous gleam sparkled in Sarah's eyes.

"What do you remember about your stag night?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In another flat across town, Abby retched into the toilet, again. Jess handed the blonde a glass of water.

"How much did you drink last night?" asked the young brunette.

"Nothing," replied Abby, "I just wanted to have some fun with my friends on my hen night."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sarah brushed Connor's dark hair back from his face. Then she reached her hand towards his throat.

"You clean up well," said Sarah with a smile as she adjusted his tie.

Connor looked past Sarah to his reflection in the mirror. The figure he saw, dressed in a fitted black suit bought especially for the occasion today and the white button down shirt, looked quite stylish.

"Are you sure I didn't do anything embarrassing last night?" Connor asked again.

Sarah decided if Connor didn't feel any effects from slam dancing with Stephen, it probably wasn't worth mentioning.

"You were fine," soothed Sarah. Changing the subject, she asked, "How was yesterday's lecture?"

Connor's face lit up in excitement.

"It went incredibly well," answered the young genius, "my revolving door theory of anomalies is finding widespread acceptance."

"I told you that was a good idea!" exclaimed Sarah.

Connor nodded happily and chattered on.

"Several of the professors already have funding appropriated," said Connor "to construct anomaly detectors, locking devices and mapping tools."

Sarah smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Professor Bertrand has already set up a university tour," continued Connor. "Abby and I will be leaving tomorrow for Switzerland, then France, Germany…"

"Is this a honeymoon," teased Sarah, "or work?"

Connor stopped babbling for a moment to consider the question.

"Both actually," he finally replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby brushed her teeth one more time. She heard the doorbell ring and Jess's voice as she let Jack in. Jack looked up at Abby when she walked into the living room. He gave a low whistle.

"Alright Sis," said Jack approvingly. "You look pretty good for someone who's going to be an old married lady by the end of the day."

Abby's short A-line dress was layered. White lace covered a bright blue shiny fabric. Matching blue tights and white ankle high boots with rounded toes completed her outfit.

"Jack!" hissed Jess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sarah stopped Connor by the front door.

"I'm supposed to protect you from bad luck," reminded Sarah.

"Yeah," agreed Connor, "and get me to the registry office on time… wouldn't want Abby to get tired of waiting and leave."

"Something old," said Sarah. She looked down at his dark brown boots. "They'll do."

She put a finger to her lips and looked at Connor thoughtfully.

"The suit's new," she mused.

Her eyes lit up. She pulled open the drawer of the nearby table. Digging through an odd collection of gloves, hats and scarves, she finally pulled out a bright blue silk scarf. She folded it into a small rectangle and tucked the cloth into Connor's suit pocket.

"Something blue," informed Sarah, "and I want it back afterwards, so it's borrowed as well."

"Isn't all that supposed to be good luck for the bride?" asked Connor.

"Work with me Connor," said Sarah. "I've had more experience as a bridesmaid than as a best man."

"Can we get going now?" asked Connor. "I don't want to be late to my own wedding."

"We're not done yet," replied Sarah.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess drove Abby and Jack through the streets of London. The bright orange car made a whining noise as they turned the corner.

"What's that funny noise?" asked Jack.

"The car has been whining ever since Becker left," explained Jess.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I'd be glad to look at the engine for you," said Jack in what he hoped was a flirtatious tone of voice.

"No. Definitely not," said Jess firmly. "There's nothing wrong with the engine… or anything else. Becker put the magnetite sword in the boot, and it makes the car whine."

"Well take it out then," responded Jack. "Put it in the house or work… or"

"Can't," replied Jess "the same magnetic field that makes the car whine, destroys computers and cell phones."

"I could help," began Jack.

Abby leaned forward from the back seat of the car and tapped her brother on the shoulder.

"Jack," advised Abby, "you're out of your league. And we've only just got Becker to where he doesn't want to kill you. Let's keep it that way, yeah."

A few moments later, Jess pulled up in front of the registry office.

"Here you are," said Jess with a bright smile. "Sarah will bring you all over to the restaurant afterwards. We'll be waiting."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The restaurant near the park wasn't usually open this early in the day, but sometimes… for special occasions, the small local favorite allowed private parties to be held inside. And the owner of the restaurant considered weddings to be very special occasions.

"We're here," said Sarah as she pulled her car into the space reserved with white ribbons.

"Let's get this party started," said Jack.

Abby's brother was out of the car and heading towards the restaurant before Sarah even had her seatbelt undone. She turned to look at her passengers in the rear seat. Abby and Connor were holding hands, leaned in towards each other, foreheads touching.

"We're here," repeated Sarah with a chuckle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby and Connor were bombarded with rice as they entered the restaurant. Shouts of _"Congratulations!"_ rang out across the room. The restaurant was transformed. Tables covered with white linens had been moved into the center of the dining space. Strands of sparkling white lights twinkled over the tables. Edie, Abby's friend from yoga, was the first person to hug the bride.

"You look beautiful," whispered Abby's purple haired friend.

Duncan had followed Edie and now stood nearby looking at Connor with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's with the pins Connor?" asked Duncan.

A dragonfly, a lady bug, a scarab, and a four leaf clover adorned the lapels of Connor's black suit.

"They're for good luck," answered Connor. He pulled a chain around his neck up to where Duncan could see a Saint Christopher's medal. "So is this," continued Connor. "And I've got an acorn in me pocket… that is if the hamster hasn't eaten it."

"A hamster?"

"Sarah insisted I needed a mascot," responded Connor.

"Mate," replied Duncan "all you had to do was ask. I would have been your mascot."

"But the mascot has to fit in my pocket on the way to the wedding," explained Connor.

"Right," said Duncan with a serious nod. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Better to have the hamster then."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby and Connor continued down the length of the room. Danny clapped Connor so hard on his shoulder that the groom staggered. Stephen helped steady Connor.

"Thanks mate," said Connor.

"Least I could do after your help last night," replied Stephen with a smirk.

"What?" asked Connor. "What about last night? What did I do?"

But Connor's questions were drowned out by Danny's roar.

"I love weddings."

Danny lifted Abby off her feet and gave her a great big hug and a kiss. The tall red head set Abby gently back down beside Connor.

"And may all your troubles be little ones," continued the former copper with a grin.

Somehow, Sarah had gotten in front of Abby and Connor. She was now standing with Jamal. Sarah said the same thing she'd said at the registry office when they said their vows.

"I'm so happy for both of you!"

Lester was standing beside a bucket of ice. Several bottles were chilling. He offered them champagne.

"No thank you," replied Abby, "nervous tummy this morning. Maybe later."

Beside her husband, Mrs. Lester looked over the rim of her fluted glass and raised her eyebrows.

"None for me either," replied Connor. "I think I had enough last night."

"You weren't drinking champagne last night," replied Lester enigmatically.

"What?" spluttered Connor. "What was I…"

Cutter grabbed Connor on the shoulder and spun him around.

"Congratulations Connor," said the Professor. The Scot grabbed his former student in a great big bear hug. "I'm so proud of you."

The Professor released Connor and moved to hug Abby. Connor found himself face to face with Claudia. The tawny haired woman smiled.

"This is what happens when you catch the bouquet," teased Claudia.

"It's the best thing in the world," replied Connor.

"Yeah," agreed Claudia with a nod. "It is."

Abby slipped her hand into Connor's. She pointed to the two empty seats at the head of the table.

"I think we're supposed to sit here," said Abby.

"Yeah," agreed Connor, "but where's Jess."

Connor looked from Abby to Claudia and Cutter.

"She was here just a minute ago," replied the professor.

The swinging doors to the kitchen opened as a petite brunette pushed them out of the way. A huge cart followed Jess. A three tiered wedding cake sat on the cart pushed by a tall dark haired man.

"Becker!" exclaimed Connor. "When did you get back? And what are you doing here pushing a cake?"

"Are you transferred back to London now?" asked Abby.

The soldier grinned.

"Yes," answered Becker. "I've resigned from the army. Got back last night… and Jess asked me to make sure the cake got here safely."

"You resigned your commission?" asked Abby.

Connor was standing beside her. He opened and shut his mouth wordlessly.

"It seems Central Metropolitan University needs to beef up their security team," answered Becker. "They need someone to keep the new junior professor of temporal studies out of trouble."

Connor blinked in amazement.

"How did you know I got the job?" asked Connor. "It hasn't been announced yet."

"Really Temple," said Lester with a long suffering sigh. "Can't we just eat? Some of us do have to get back to work this afternoon."

"You!" exclaimed Connor. "You arranged all this Lester!"

"Don't be ridiculous," replied Lester. He glanced from Cutter to Jess and then around the room at each of the other faces. "I had help."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The tinkling sound of spoons clanging against glassware echoed in the dining room.

"Speech! Speech!"

Connor looked at Abby. She squeezed his hand tightly and smiled at him. Connor stood up.

"Abby and I want to thank all of you for being here today," said Connor.

He looked around the room. Surrounded by friends, there wasn't anything to make him nervous.

"Abby keeps telling me that as long as we have each other everything will work out fine," continued Connor. "But as you know I've been a bit worried lately, what with convergence and finding out we live on top of an anomaly junction…"

Connor took a deep breath. Halfway down the table a voice sounded. Another voice, probably Stephen's, hissed sssh. It was definitely Stephen who poked Danny in the ribs.

"And finding out a mad scientist is after us," said Connor. "That was not good. Not good at all."

The room quieted at these words.

"Finding Sid and Nancy had a dozen baby diictodon's Monday was a good surprise," said Connor. "And remembering I went slam dancing last night was a surprise... not quite sure if it counts as a good one or not."

There were chuckles from several of the men who had been out with Connor last night.

"But all of that is from yesterday. Abby's right. Tomorrow and today are important, but tomorrow's not here yet," said Connor. "We have to get on with our lives... today."

The dark haired scientist grinned suddenly.

"Does anyone want a baby diictodon?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	6. A Piece of Cake

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.5-2 A Piece of Cake

…_get on with our lives…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The wedding luncheon was drawing to a close. The meal had been served family style. Great big bowls of boiled potatoes, steamed green beans and carrots were passed down one side of the table and up the other amidst laughter and reminiscing. A platter of dinner rolls followed. The roast had been delayed by Cutter and Lester discussing, arguing really, the best way to slice the meat. Danny solved the debate.

"Now this is the best way to slice a roast," smirked Danny. He held a serving fork in one hand and a carving knife in the other. He began to demonstrate. "Cut it straight down the middle… and do it before the food gets cold."

The large bottom layer of the wedding cake, a lovely golden concoction of fruit and nuts, disappeared quickly.

"My favorite type of cake," announced Duncan.

Several heads nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone want more?" asked Abby.

"Well, perhaps just one more slice," said Lester.

"James," chided his wife.

"Weddings don't happen every day," reminded Lester.

The director held out his plate as Abby and Connor sliced the second layer.

"Ooh," exclaimed Claudia, "that's different."

Thick white frosting covered the middle layer to where you couldn't see it was a different type of cake. The second layer, a dark chocolate cake with cherries, disappeared even quicker.

"Some of us should be getting back to work now," muttered Lester. He pushed himself back from the table and stood up. Lester squinted his eyes and looked pointedly ate Danny and Stephen.

"We'll be back at the ARC soon," said Danny as he forked another potato. "See you there guv."

Stephen picked up the bowl of carrots and served himself another helping before passing the bowl to Danny.

"We'll be there soon," promised Stephen.

Connor walked the Lester's to the front door of the restaurant to see them out.

"If you decide the academic life is too boring," said Lester, "you and Abby can always come back to the ARC."

"Thanks Lester," replied Connor as he shook hands with his former boss. "Abby and I, we need something different now… we're just moving on to a different chapter of our lives now."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the far end of the restaurant, Abby, Sarah and Jess were standing near the serving cart that held the cake. Jack approached the women. He pointed at the cake.

"What's in the top layer?" asked Jack. He looked inquisitively at the cake.

"No!" said Jess. "You can't have it!"

"What?" asked Jack.

Jess was shaking her head at Jack.

"Why can't I have any?" asked Abby's brother.

"Abby and Connor have to save the top layer of the cake," explained Jess. "It's good luck, for their first anniversary."

"Now I've always heard the bride and groom are supposed to save that part of the wedding cake for their first baby's birthday," teased Sarah.

Sarah raised her eyebrows and grinned at Abby. Jess pulled out a cardboard box from a lower shelf of the serving cart. The field coordinator held the box out towards the bride.

"I'll put the cake in the freezer," said Abby with a smile.

As Sarah and Jess helped Abby slide the top layer of the wedding cake into the cardboard box, Jamal leaned across the table towards Jack.

"I think you're out of luck mate," chuckled Jamal.

"I didn't say I wanted another piece of cake," replied Jack. "I only asked what kind it was."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby tucked the folds of the box into place. The petite blonde looked from Sarah to Jess.

"I just want to thank you both again," added Abby. "Connor's Mum was devastated that she couldn't get here for the wedding."

"All I did was hold the laptop," replied Sarah. "Jess did all the hard work setting up the computer so we could stream the whole ceremony to Connor's Mum."

"A live video feed is the next best thing to being there," responded Jess cheerfully, "getting quarantined for mumps at her age sounds awful."

"Two weeks bed rest might not be too awful," said Sarah, "except for the part about missing your only child's wedding."

"Connor and I offered to postpone the wedding," said Abby with a smirk, "but Connor's Mum wouldn't hear of it. Her exact words were _I've been waiting years!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby picked up the box with the top layer of the wedding cake. The blonde glanced past Jess to Connor. He was standing at the front door saying goodbye to Duncan and Edie. The bells on the door tinkled as the friends followed the Lester's out. Claudia and Nick had already said goodbye to her and were now standing beside Connor.

"We should be going too," said Sarah. "Jamal's got to get back to the museum and I do have to do some work today."

Abby stared at Connor. Becker, Danny and Stephen had joined him at the front door, along with the Cutter's.

"Abby," asked Sarah, "did you hear me?"

Abby pointed. Sarah and Jess turned to follow the motion of her hand. The little hamster had stayed content in Connor's pocket during the luncheon while being fed a steady stream of tidbits, but now Connor was busy talking with his friends.

"Conn," called Abby.

Her husband turned to face Abby. He flashed a dazzling bright smile. Abby's lips curled up in an answering grin. She pointed.

"The hamster…," started Abby, but it was too late.

The tiny creature reached the edge of Connor's pocket and leaped. The small brown rodent landed first on Cutter's knee, startling the Professor. The Scot fell back against the table, while the hamster then leapt to the floor. The creature scurried out the open door and across the parking lot towards the park.

"My luck is running out," exclaimed Connor. He ran after the creature.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	7. Running Out

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.5-3 Running Out

…_luck…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time Abby reached the entrance of the restaurant, Connor had caught up with the little hamster. The scientist knelt on the damp gravel in front of a large rounded rock at the far end of the parking lot with his hand extended. His soft voice carried across the small car park.

"Come on Mr. Lucky," coaxed Connor.

Abby, Sarah and Jess stood by the front door with the Cutters and Jack. Becker, Danny and Stephen were in the car park, near Jess's car. The little bells dangling from the open door of the restaurant started rattling merrily. Abby looked up at the bells in surprise.

"What's making the bells ring?" asked Abby.

Sarah's eyes opened wide. The archeologist raised her hand and pointed. Abby turned to look. In the park, just past Connor, a glowing light was spinning, swirling, twirling.

"Connor," called Abby.

Connor turned first towards the sound of Abby's voice. He grinned at Abby, but her worried expression and the hurried movements of his friends caused the grin to falter and disappear.

"What?" asked Connor.

"Move away from the anomaly," cried Abby.

The dark haired scientist turned to look in the direction Sarah pointed. Danny and Stephen crossed the car park to open the rear hatch of the ARCs SUV. The tall red head pulled out a locking device, while Stephen reached for a weapon.

"Connor," shouted Becker, "back up."

Becker opened the boot of Jess's car. The former soldier's hand hovered briefly over the tire iron before reaching for the black sword.

"I need my lucky mascot," objected Connor. He reached for the hamster.

"Connor, the mascot is only lucky on the way to the wedding," called Sarah. "You are supposed to let the mascot run on… especially before you travel."

Connor looked over his shoulder at the dark haired woman in surprise.

"And how is that lucky for the mascot?" asked Connor. "There are cats in this neighborhood."

"Connor!" Abby rolled her eyes at his question. "Get away from the anomaly, yeah!"

"I should have made Connor carry another amulet in his pocket," muttered Sarah. She shook her head in dismay as Connor reached forward again for the hamster.

The petite blonde started towards her husband.

"Abby," urged Jack, "you should stay here."

"I've got to get Connor," objected Abby as she continued across the gravel parking lot.

"Abby," called Jack. He shook his head and followed after his sister.

Behind them, the others at the door also moved. Jess joined Becker beside the rear of her car. Sarah and Jamal moved past the SUV to where Danny and Stephen stood slightly to the right of Connor and the big rock. They faced the glowing anomaly. Cutter and Claudia stopped at the SUV. The Professor reached for an anomaly dating calculator.

"What are you doing?" asked Claudia.

"We need to measure this anomaly," exclaimed the Scot. "This one wasn't on our predictions matrix."

Claudia and Cutter walked to the left of Connor. The professor flicked the power switch on the dating calculator. The device started whirring. The anomaly opened. The hamster took that opportunity to bolt. The little creature scurried from the edge of the parking lot into the grass.

"Mr. Lucky," shouted Connor.

Connor dove across the grass trying to capture the hamster. The scientist landed on his stomach right in front of the anomaly. His arms were stretched out, reaching, grasping for the little creature. The hamster stopped for a moment. The rodent stared quizzically at Connor. The creature twitched his whiskered nose and then scampered through the glittering, glowing opening.

"Connor, no!" shouted the Professor.

Connor pushed himself up off his stomach. He leaned back on his hands and twisted around to face the Professor.

"Don't worry Professor," said Connor with a grin, "I'm not chasing a hamster through an anomaly, especially not on me wedding day."

A yellow and black butterfly flitted through the open anomaly. The butterfly circled above Connor's head. The scientist looked up and stared.

"Do butterflies have teeth?" asked Connor. "Or stingers?"

Connor's friends glanced at each other.

"Not usually," answered Stephen. The muscular young man raised the tranquilizer gun and pointed it at the yellow and black fluttering creature. He smirked. "Do you feel threatened? Do you want me to shoot the butterfly?"

"That's the same kind of butterfly we saw at the racetrack anomaly during convergence," hissed Sarah.

Danny looked up at Sarah from where he was kneeling on the damp ground. He was trying to set up the equipment.

"The racetrack anomaly?" asked Danny. "That place is dangerous."

"Hurry up then," agreed Sarah. "No more monitoring the anomaly, it's time to close it!"

"This isn't easy you know," exclaimed Danny. "I'm working as fast as I can. Connor usually does the tech stuff."

Sarah smirked at his words and knelt beside him.

"Scoot over," ordered Sarah. "Let me handle it."

Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "all thumbs," Sarah started assembling the pieces of the anomaly locking mechanism.

Abby reached Connor. Jack still trailed behind his sister, eying the anomaly warily. Abby squatted down. She faced Connor.

"We should back up, yeah," urged the blonde.

Connor continued staring at the butterfly. The creature fluttered back through the anomaly.

"Yeah, don't know what might come through," agreed Connor.

"Guess that thing didn't like March weather," remarked Jack.

"There could be something worse than butterflies on the other side," continued Connor.

"Shh," hissed Abby. She placed one hand on Connor's shoulder and looked past the dark haired scientist. "Something's coming."

Stephen raised his weapon and pointed it towards the anomaly. Becker moved to stand beside Stephen. The soldier brought the sword up and pointed it at the anomaly. Behind him, he could hear Jess talking hurriedly into her cell phone.

"Delta team will be here in another ten minutes," Jess announced.

"A lot can happen in ten minutes," muttered Becker.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	8. Full Circle

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing A/N2 references character from AU story Found

6.5-4 Full Circle

…_a lot can happen in ten minutes…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The anomaly pulsed again. Abby's knee touched the damp ground as she placed her second hand on Connor's other shoulder and leaned further down. She brought her hands together over his chest. Her blonde head was nearly touching the dark tousled hair on his head.

"I just want to know who invited an anomaly to our wedding reception," quipped Abby.

The team's tense mood lightened somewhat as everyone chuckled.

"Not me," answered the Professor.

"Sarah was in charge of the guest list," responded Jess. She was still standing behind the others, near the boot of her car. Her car was parked just past the rock at the edge of the small gravel parking lot. "I just made arrangements for the restaurant and food."

"I didn't get all the guests here," objected Sarah. "You got Becker back in time!"

"Actually," said Becker, "that was Lester calling in a lot of favors and getting my Army resignation pushed through fast."

"Good thing too," added Stephen. He stood beside the former soldier with the tranquilizer gun pointed at the anomaly. "Connor needs back up."

"Sarah," asked Claudia "how are you doing with that anomaly locking device?"

"Almost ready," replied the dark haired archeologist.

Jamal knelt beside her, handing her parts and pieces of the assemblage while Danny rose and moved to stand with Becker and Stephen.

"Something is coming," said the former copper repeating Abby's earlier statement.

Before them, the anomaly pulsed, shimmered and the little hamster scampered through. The creature ran straight towards where Connor still sat on the ground. The tiny rodent jumped onto the scientist's boot and ran up his leg.

"You're back," exclaimed Connor in delight. He cupped his hands around the tiny trembling creature. Its nose twitched nervously. "I wish you could tell us what's on the other side."

"I wish we had a reconnaissance device here now," muttered Cutter.

The remote control car with the camera feed on it that Connor had created ages ago had proved useful time and again, but the ARC only had two of them.

"Delta team will bring one," assured Claudia.

The anomaly pulsed again. A dozen or more yellow and black butterflies came flying through.

"They do have teeth!" exclaimed Abby. She ducked as a butterfly swooped down near her face.

"The racetrack anomaly leads to a place with giant bugs," reminded Sarah. She pressed the power button on the anomaly locking device. The machine started to warm up. "If this anomaly leads to the same place…"

"There could be predators," concluded Becker. He waved the black sword ineffectively at the swarm of fluttering insects.

"I can't shoot butterflies," exclaimed Stephen in exasperation.

Danny took his jacket off and started swatting at the creatures. Jack who had been standing quietly behind Abby and Connor followed Danny's lead. The two men succeeded in knocking the butterflies back towards the anomaly, when the anomaly pulsed once more. A tall bony woman stepped through. Butterflies circled above her head and her forehead creased as her pale face wrinkled up in a frown.

"I told you I'd be back," snarled the woman.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Connor looked up at the approaching woman in dismay. The mad scientist was instantly recognizable. Abby clutched Connor tighter.

"Really, I wish you would have stayed at Carnaby Street," said Connor. "London in the sixties was a great time… you could have met the Beatles…"

"What are you talking about?" asked the angry woman. Her wild eyes stared straight at Connor.

"I mapped the anomaly junction at our home," answered the dark eyed scientist. Connor continued, "The anomaly you went through led to 1968 Carnaby Street."

"I've never been to Carnaby Street or the sixties," lied the woman. "Your calculations are off."

The woman thrust her hand in the pocket of her baggy sweater. When she pulled her hand out again, the crazed woman held a black metallic object in her grasp.

"Connor's calculations are correct," objected Cutter. He raised his open hands in a non-threatening gesture.

The woman in front of the anomaly raised the device in her hand and pointed it at Connor. The cylindrical object was mere inches from the slender young scientist's forehead. Connor's mouth dropped open as he gazed at the object before him. Abby hissed and drew Connor back against her body as if the extra half inch of space might protect him from the woman's weapon.

"I went over the calculations again to be sure Connor and Abby's home was safe," added Cutter softly. "After convergence, you went to 1968 Carnaby Street."

The madwoman turned her head slightly to listen to the Scot. Claudia looked from her husband to the tall pale woman. Although Claudia had seen pictures of Aurora, she'd never seen the woman in person. The mad scientist from the future was nearly as tall as Cutter with angular features and short bristly blonde hair.

"Who are you?" asked Claudia. "And what do you want here?"

"My name is Aurora Anderson," answered the pale, bony woman. She flashed a bitter smile. "And I want to save the world."

Professor Cutter stepped forward, placing his body between Claudia and the wild eyed human from the anomaly.

"The world is doing just fine on its own," continued Cutter's soft brogue. "You don't need to do this."

The woman glared briefly at the Professor and stepped closer to Connor. She pressed the weapon lightly against Connor's forehead.

"Oh I think I do," hissed the mad scientist.

The soft whisper of a tranquilizer dart flew past her. The woman's eyes turned to see Stephen staring at his empty tranquilizer gun in dismay. Danny and Jack stood beside the muscular young man. Becker stood behind them. His tall figure was partially blocked from the woman's view. Just beyond the four men Sarah and Jamal were kneeling behind the anomaly locking device.

"You missed?" exclaimed Connor incredulously. His wide brown eyes gazed at Stephen. "For years you've never missed a shot and now you miss?"

The woman hissed and pressed the device harshly against Connor's forehead.

"Ow!"

"Don't try anything stupid," snarled the madwoman, "or a lot of people will get hurt."

"What have you got against Connor?" called Danny.

"Connor Temple created the first anomaly opening device," snarled Aurora. "I grew up a foundling in a world destroyed by that invention."

Becker quickly stepped past Danny, Stephen and Jack brandishing the black sword.

"You've got the wrong man," warned the security officer. "There are many different worlds… you've got the wrong Connor Temple."

The madwoman turned her gaze away from Connor. She looked up at Becker, and then glared at the tall man in recognition.

"I'm planning on killing every Connor Temple I find," hissed the madwoman. "And you too… you killed my first biogenetic creation!"

She pointed the weapon away from Connor's head towards Becker.

"You created that monster on purpose?" asked Becker in disbelief.

The angry woman pressed the trigger on the device. A strange sounding whine filled the air. A laser bolt of bright energy shot out from the futuristic weapon and streamed towards Becker. The tall soldier swung the sword. The dark blade deflected the energy bolt, shooting it back at an angle behind the crazed woman towards the anomaly. The anomaly tilted on its axis and elongated into an oval shape. The bright red, orange and yellow shards of light faded to pale yellow, white and glimpses of colorless spinning shards.

"Looks like your sword is done for," chuckled the crazed woman. The energy bolt had twisted and bent the black blade of the sword. The woman raised her weapon again. "But this still works."

Across the car park, Jess reached into the boot of her car and grabbed the tire iron.

"No," shouted Jess. "Get away from him."

The petite field coordinator stepped hurriedly forward and threw the tool as hard as she could. The tire iron passed mere inches above Connor's head and struck the woman's hand causing her to drop the weapon. The butterflies swarming above the madwoman's head chose that moment to swoop down. The tall pale blonde raised her arms above her head, waving the insects away. She stepped backwards.

"No!" shouted Becker. "You don't want to go through there!"

The woman sneered as she continued to back into the anomaly, into another time. A flash of gold caught the light. A black ribbon dangled around the woman's neck, a gold ring hung at the woman's throat.

"I think I do," hissed the mad scientist as she backed up further, "but this isn't over."

Jess ran to Becker's side. She watched with him as the woman backed into Lucy's cage in the old ARC building. Aurora glanced up in time to realize she wasn't where she thought she was going, and Lucy the smilodon pounced.

"No!" cried Jess.

She hid her face against Becker's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. The anomaly pulsed, shimmered and closed. In the air above them, the cold March London air was finally taking a toll on the yellow and black butterflies. One by one, the mutant creatures dropped to the ground.

"I really hope we don't see that woman again," whispered Abby. Her blue eyes were wide and her chin trembled as the petite blonde held Connor a bit tighter. The scientist was breathing heavily, his dark eyes wide and staring at the anomaly.

"You won't," replied Jess. "She's… she's…"

"That woman wound up in Lucy's cage," explained Becker. "I think it was her remains found in Lucy's den."

"I don't think I'm going to lose any sleep over that thought," said Abby grimly.

"Could you see into the anomaly?" asked Connor. "That's only ever happened once before that I know of… it must have been one of the earliest anomalies."

"Or a brand new one," suggested Cutter. "The anomaly changed direction when the energy from the weapon hit it."

"Oh God," said Connor. He looked at the spinning anomaly before him. "You don't think we just created an anomaly opening device do you?"

Danny walked past Connor and bent down to pick up the mad scientist's weapon from the ground. He looked at the logo etched in the casing: _Burton International Industries, Riga UBC_.

"I'd really like to know who she was," muttered the former copper, "and more about where she came from."

"I'm with Abby on this one," responded Sarah. "I hope we never see that woman or anyone from her time again."

"I second that," chimed in Claudia.

The ARCs Delta Team pulled into the car park just then. The Delta team leader stepped lightly from the big SUV.

"What did we miss?" asked the team leader.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Stephen and Danny repacked the SUV with their equipment. They returned to the ARC with the Delta team when the anomaly disappeared from existence. The dead butterflies were collected and taken back for the entomologist to see. Sarah and Jamal left for the British Museum taking the little hamster with them.

"No Connor," reminded Sarah "you don't need the hamster now."

Abby had walked the two to their car and waved them off. Then she returned to where Connor was still sitting on the ground. He was busy writing down numbers and calculations on a scrap of paper.

"Connor," asked Abby "what'cha doing?"

The scientist looked up at Abby. Connor pointed at the bent and twisted metal that had once been a blackened sword forged with magnetite.

"Laser energy and that sword moved an anomaly," explained Connor. "And it made the anomaly go someplace different than where it came from."

The scientist shook his head in wonder.

"There's still so much to learn about anomalies," said Connor.

"There's always so much more to learn," chuckled Cutter, he reached down a hand and helped the younger scientist up off the ground, "about everything."

"Do you suppose we'll ever find where the first anomaly came from?" asked Connor. He adjusted the lapels of his smart dark suit.

"Personally, I think the first anomaly came from something really ancient," mused Cutter, "maybe a school of coelacanth in the Indian Ocean."

"Or a raptor chasing after lunch," added Becker. He pointed to Jess's car. "Now we really do need to get you two to the train station."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the car, Abby handed Jack the house key and the top of the wedding cake. The Cutter's were taking him home, while Jess and Becker were taking Abby and Connor to the train to begin the university tour.

"Take care of the place, and yourself," admonished his big sister. "We'll be back in six weeks time and don't want to find anything scarier than the bill for the new furnace when we come home."

"Abby," protested Jack, "there's nothing to worry about."

"And don't forget to put the cake in the freezer," continued Abby. "And... and..."

Connor leaned forward. The lucky pins on his lapel pressed against her back as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Abby, don't worry, everything will be fine," whispered Connor.

"How can you say that?" asked Abby.

"We got back home after being stranded in the cretaceous, we survived a house fire, and an anomaly junction at our next home," answered Connor. "And I think I'm the luckiest man on earth and especially because you married me."

Abby smiled at Connor.

"Aside from having to replace the furnace, what could go wrong?" asked Connor.

"Let's not miss the train, yeah."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	9. Perspective

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.5-5 Perspective

…_to the train station__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker and Jess watched as Connor and Abby entered the train station. Jess slipped her arm around Becker's arm and squeezed tightly.

"Quit worrying," chided Jess. "Each university has their own security set up. Connor and Abby will be fine."

The tall soldier shook his head and gave a rueful smile.

"I know," Becker agreed. "And I have to get CMU's security set up and ready for field expeditions when they return. They don't need me along for security on this trip."

"The university tour is a bit of a honeymoon too," reminded Jess. "Abby and Connor might want some privacy."

"Privacy?" asked Becker. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the pretty brunette standing beside him. "After convergence?"

Jess chuckled in agreement. Since convergence, the news cameras had kept an eye on ARC and certain team members received more press attention than others. Cutter had emphatically denied his role and explained his return to academia when the first microphone had been thrust into his face. As a result, the press had designated Connor as the world's leading expert on anomalies, while Abby was known as the leading expert on dinosaur care and feeding.

"Do you think the press will leave Abby and Connor alone when the announcement goes out that they're leaving the ARC?" asked Jess.

"Let's hope so," sighed Becker. He turned and looked at the petite woman beside him. "Are you sure you want to stay at the ARC?"

Jess nodded.

"Can't leave Lester alone now with over half the original team leaving for the university system," Jess replied. "Danny and Stephen would drive him crazy."

"Yeah," agreed Becker reluctantly. He opened the car door for Jess. "Did you practice much while I was gone?"

Jess's eyes opened wide. She flushed.

"Um, yeah," she mumbled. "About that… I know you said Stephen could show me just as well as you, but…"

"You didn't practice," stated Becker.

"There was a wedding reception to arrange," reminded Jess, "and all that paperwork Lester needed to get you back from Cyprus."

"Practicing is important," responded Becker in a grim tone.

The soldier walked around to the other side of the car and climbed in next to Jess.

"To the firing range," ordered Becker.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Danny and Stephen returned to the ARC. Lester was waiting as they pulled the SUV into the parking area. The director had his right arm crossed across his chest, holding his left elbow. His left hand was along side his face and Lester looked concerned.

"Hey Guv," greeted the former copper. He held the mad scientist's weapon out towards the director. "This is a bit more high powered than those electro-muscular disrupter devices Matt was recommending a few months back."

Lester stared at the black cylindrical device, then turned his gaze to the object Stephen was holding. The twisted, mangled metal had once been a black sword. Lester breathed in sharply.

"Put those in a secure lock box," ordered Lester. "We can't have them around the computers."

Stephen reached for the device Danny held and started towards the storage area.

"And label the box actuarial reports fiscal year 2006," Lester called after him.

Stephen stopped walking and turned to look at Lester. Danny too was looking at the director with a confused expression on his face.

"We don't want anyone to find the box soon," said Lester. "Hurry up and join us in the entomologist's lab."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nick and Claudia dropped Jack off at Abby and Connor's home.

"Do you really think that asking Jack to housesit was a good idea?" asked the Professor.

They watched the Abby's brother juggle the cake box and house keys as he opened the dark green door.

"I think Rex will keep Jack in line," replied Claudia with a smirk as the young man disappeared inside the home.

"Or the fear of Abby's wrath," chuckled Cutter as he pulled the family car back into the street.

Claudia watched her husband as Nick drove to Claudia's father's home. Her father had watched little Stephanie for them while they went to Connor and Abby's reception.

"You don't seem too upset," said Claudia "about what Becker said."

"What?" asked Nick.

"About that crazy woman winding up in Lucy's cage," reminded Claudia. "If she's the bones that were found… with that ring…"

Cutter's eyebrows went up as he finally realized what Claudia was leading too.

"From where we were standing," reminded Nick "we couldn't see into the anomaly. I don't know if that woman backed into the our smilodon's cage or a different smilodon cage."

"Becker didn't say a cage like Lucy's, he said Lucy's cage," insisted Claudia. "And that woman had a ring around her neck. The ring that was found in the cage was Helen's wedding ring."

Cutter pulled the car up in front of his father-in-law's home. He turned off the ignition and faced Claudia.

"You don't have to worry about Helen's ring," began the Scot, "and thinking that woman might be my daughter or something."

"How can you be so sure?" demanded Claudia.

Cutter sighed and closed his eyes.

"I loved Helen once," admitted Cutter, "or I thought I did, but I don't think I ever really knew her."

"Helen left you and went God knows when," said Claudia. "She could have been pregnant when she left."

"No," stated Cutter. "She couldn't have been. It was one of the things Helen and I argued about."

Claudia gazed at her husband uncomprehendingly.

"Helen had her tubes tied before I ever met her," explained Cutter. "And she didn't bother to tell me until after our second anniversary… when I started talking about having children together."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Connor and Abby settled into their seats on the Eurostar.

"Paris here we come," grinned Connor.

Abby lifted up the armrest separating the two chairs and leaned against her husband's chest. Her small hand reached up and pushed the ring dangling from the chain around his neck to one side. Abby snuggled in closer, listening to the beat of Connor's heart.

"Mmm," murmured Abby contentedly. "And we don't have to be to the university until tomorrow."

Connor brought his arm around to hold her tight. He placed his hand across hers. The matching gold rings shone in the afternoon sunlight.

"Are you ever going to get rid of that old Lord of the Rings thing around your neck?" asked Abby.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	10. Train and Practice

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.5-6 – Train and Practice

…_rings__…and other things…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Connor raised one eyebrow at Abby's comment.

"Thought you like me ring."

Abby sniffed, and blinked her eyes.

You're not going to try and change me now that we're married," asked Connor, "are you?"

"Course not," replied Abby in a sleepy tone. She pushed the chain and ring up higher on Connor's chest. She snuggled closer. "Just tired and the ring is hard. I don't want to sleep on it."

Connor brought his other arm around and tightened his hold on her.

"Hope you're not coming down with something," replied Connor. "Not a good way to start a honeymoon you know."

Abby's dark eyelashes fluttered as she closed her blue eyes.

"Hope not," agreed Abby. She remembered what the doctor had said about compromised immune systems after Connor's spleen had been removed. "Certainly don't want you catching anything from me."

"Don't mind sharing germs with you," responded Connor with a cheeky grin.

The teasing tone in his voice made Abby open her eyes again.

"Whatever you might have has got to be way better than catching the mumps from Mum," continued Connor. "Symptoms for men my age can be really awful."

Abby's blue eyes widened and she tilted her head back to look up at her husband.

"Did I hear you right?" asked Abby. "What symptoms? And how are they worse for men?"

"Yep, you heard right," answered Connor with a knowing nod of his head. "Possible side effects for men are really nasty."

Abby had heard of mumps and the effects on adult men, but she wondered what Connor had heard. She compressed her lips, holding back the chuckle that threatened to burst out.

"What?" asked Abby insistently.

"Orchitis," Connor stated in a serious tone. "Or sterility. We might not ever be able to have children."

Abby looked at Connor. She couldn't tell if he was serious or just teasing her. The grin was gone and his brown eyes gazed at her expectantly. He seemed to be holding his breath, waiting for her to respond.

"Our school had vaccinations for all students," said Abby finally. "Didn't you have vaccinations when you were little?"

Connor's sudden intake of breath jarred Abby from her comfy position on her husband's chest. He started speaking quickly.

"Sure I had vaccinations," protested Connor. "But so did Mum and look what happened to her!"

Abby swallowed. The older woman had been excited about her only child's wedding and only the worry of exposing others to a virus had kept her away today.

"Have you been reading urban legends again?" asked Abby. "Or talking with Duncan about weird science?"

It was Connor's turn to swallow. He looked a little embarrassed.

"Maybe," he admitted, "but it's research really."

The chuckle Abby had been holding back finally escaped. Connor's mouth dropped open.

"It's not funny!"

"Those symptoms are really rare," soothed Abby. "I doubt you have anything to worry about. "

"Just saying," Connor babbled on, "I don't want to risk our unborn children."

There was a sudden silence. Connor and Abby stared at each other.

"We've never really talked about having children," said Abby.

"We've never talked about not having children either," replied Connor. His dark brown eyes looked down at her. A hopeful smile was on his face.

"We just got married today," reminded Abby sharply. "Don't you think it's a little soon to be thinking about babies and nappies and bottles and…"

"We don't have to decide anything today," interrupted Connor. He sighed and leaned his head back on the seat. "I just don't want the mumps to rule out any possibilities."

The couple fell silent again as the Eurostar began to move. A recorded voice reminded passengers to stay seated as they were departing the station. Abby tilted her head back down. She was still leaning against Connor's chest, but she was no longer sleepy.

"I know your Mum wants grandchildren," began Abby softly, "but do you want children?"

"Don't you?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

On the drive over to the ARC, Jess chattered about the events of the day. She was trying to distract Becker from the fact that she hadn't fired a weapon during the entire time he'd been gone. Actually, she hadn't ever fired a weapon. She and Becker hadn't had time to start lessons before he had left for Cyprus.

"It's weird how Abby and Connor didn't even talk about that crazy woman," added Jess. "They nearly got killed today, on their wedding day, and they acted like it was nothing."

Becker shrugged his shoulders.

"They've never talked much about their feelings," replied Becker. "After everything they've been through, they're probably just glad to still be alive."

Jess raised her eyebrows. She knew someone else who didn't talk much about his feelings. Usually.

"With my new position," continued Becker, "we won't be working together. I want you to be safe."

"I'm not in the field," reminded Jess.

"You weren't in the field today either," replied the Captain. "You need to be able to defend yourself."

"Self-defense doesn't have to involve guns," replied Jess. "Abby has been encouraging me to take up kickboxing."

Becker stopped walking abruptly. Jess stopped too and turned to stare at the tall soldier. The Captain's gaze was aimed at her tiny feet. The bright teal heels outlined in red piping lifted her up a full four inches and complimented the red dress she wore, but that didn't seem to impress Becker.

"Abby at least wears boots," responded Becker. "Hopefully her boots are a bit heavier than those things. I don't think you can do kicking in heels like that."

"Oh you'd be surprised," smirked Jess.

Becker's eyebrow went up, but he didn't crack a smile. He just pointed down the hallway.

"In case a mad scientist ever breaks in here," replied Becker "I want you qualified on every weapon in the arsenal."

"All of them?"

Becker nodded. He held the door open and ushered Jess into the firing room. The soldier took a small handgun from the armament rack and held it out towards Jess.

"Pistols first," said Becker.

Jess gingerly reached for the shiny metal weapon. It was heavier than she expected. Her hand dropped with the weight of the gun.

"Both hands," ordered Becker.

The soldier was suddenly standing much closer to Jess. He gently pivoted Jess around to face the target area. His long arm reached around her body and grasped her left hand. Bringing her slender hand upwards to meet her right hand, he brought his much larger hands around and clasped them over hers. Jess was aware of the scent of Becker's aftershave and the warmth of his body as he whispered into her ear.

"Hold firmly," instructed Becker "and squeeze tightly."

Maybe shooting practice wasn't going to be so bad after all thought Jess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Danny and Stephen followed Lester down the corridor to the entomologist's lab. Lester stopped at the door and looked both ways before opening it and ushering the two men inside. The director pointed to the desk.

"The entomologist's report," explained Lester. "The black and yellow creatures aren't like anything we've ever seen before."

"I thought they were supposed to be the American butterfly," said Stephen "tiger something or other."

"They're not," repeated Lester. "They're not butterflies at all."

"Hmmph," scoffed Danny. "You really don't think a few butterflies, or whatever it is they are, could be dangerous."

"Especially not when it's March in London," added Stephen "and you're armed with a good coat."

Lester remained silent. Danny and Stephen exchanged a glance and then faced Lester again.

"Do you?" asked Danny. "Do you really think these little things could be dangerous?"

Lester stood in front of them with his lips pursed and didn't say anything for a moment.

"They're more like small birds or bats," said Lester finally, "and they have teeth."

"You're joking," said Danny. "Right?"

Stephen leaned over the desk and started turning the pages on the report.

"Connor and Abby both said they saw teeth," Stephen reminded. "And if these creatures are related to birds… well, birds are thought to be the last of the living dinosaurs."

Danny walked over the examining table. He moved the large round lighted magnification enhancement device directly over the tiny creature. The monitor on the wall lit up with a larger image of the black and yellow creature's mouth. Sharp tiny teeth were visible.

"Seriously?" asked Danny

"We were lucky today," said Lester. "Only a dozen of those creatures and the cold air slowed them down. I'd hate to see a large flock of them in action."

Stephen stared across the desk to the image on the screen. Danny moved the magnifier across the creature's body. Under magnification, the tiny wings appeared to be a hard hide. The creature was definitely not a butterfly.

"We were lucky today," agreed the muscular young man. "But you're wrong if you think we've never seen anything like them before."

Danny was nodding in agreement with Stephen's words. Lester squinted his eyes and looked at the image closer. Suddenly his eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Lester.

"Didn't Sarah say the first of these black and yellow monstrosities was seen at the racetrack anomaly?" asked Danny.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Claudia looked at Nick in surprise at his words. Her husband had never really discussed his differences with his first wife. The only thing Nick had ever really said was that he wasn't good with women.

"Maybe we should talk to Patrick again," suggested Claudia.

"What for?" asked Cutter.

Claudia rolled her eyes. Sometimes the man could be so thick.

"Patrick did say he'd seen at least three different Helen Cutter's at one time," reminded Claudia. "And for some reason, Patrick said he thought that mad scientist was related to Helen."

"Aren't all mad scientist's related?" replied the Scot with a chuckle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	11. London, Paris, and The ARC

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.5-7 –London, Paris, and The ARC

…_related__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Claudia called Danny first for Patrick's cell phone number.

"Patrick is at uni," reminded Danny. "He's supposed to be studying. What do you want with him?"

"I just wanted to ask Patrick why he thought that mad scientist was related to Helen," explained Claudia.

In the entomologist's lab, Danny raised his eyebrows and nodded towards Lester. The ARCs director listened as Danny answered.

"Claudia," replied Danny, "all that information is in Lester's debriefing report. Why don't you meet us here at the ARC."

Claudia agreed and snapped the cell phone shut. The tawny haired woman looked at her husband.

"What do you say to a slight detour before we pick up Stephanie from my father?" asked Claudia.

Nick's initial response was to turn the blinker on. As he moved the car into the turning lane, he spoke.

"Why does all the unexplainable madness seem to go back to Helen?" asked the Scot.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby followed Connor. He hadn't said much since their talk on the train. Outside the train station, it was starting to get dark. Connor paused to look at the street map. He pointed across the street and gestured.

"The hotel is that way," said Connor. He kept his eyes on Abby as he stepped off the edge of the sidewalk.

A blaring horn, squealing tires, and screeching brakes sounded.

"Connor!" exclaimed Abby as she grabbed his lapels with both hands and jerked him forward towards her.

Connor and Abby both stared as a white panel van zoomed past, mere inches from where Connor had just been standing.

"Be careful!" exclaimed Abby.

"I forgot," said Connor. "People in Paris don't drive on the same side of the road as they do in London."

The pair stared after the van as it disappeared down the road.

"If I'm going to get run over in Paris," added Connor, "I'd like to at least be run over by a French car, a Peugot or a Renault!"

"I'd rather you didn't get run over at all!"

Connor looked down into Abby's blue eyes. They were swimming with tears. The knuckles on her hand were white from clenching his lapels so tightly.

"It's a little late for that," reminded Connor, trying to make light of the near miss. "I've already been run over once."

"That's not funny!" hissed Abby. "You nearly got yourself killed."

Connor pulled Abby close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry love," said Connor. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Connor reached his hand up to Abby's eye and brushed away her tears. The dark eyed man had listened on the train as Abby had explained her fear of bringing a child into a dangerous world.

"_What if one or both of us got killed?" asked Abby. "It's bad enough leaving Rex, Sid and Nancy with Jack, I wouldn't want to leave a child with him."_

"_My mum would be better to take care of a child," replied Connor. "Besides, London isn't anymore dangerous today than it was yesterday."_

"_That's not what I meant," sniffed Abby. "The work… the anomalies…"_

"_We're not working at the ARC anymore," reminded Connor. "Usually universities and zoological animal preserves are fairly safe places."_

"_There's a lot to think about before we decide anything," said Abby. _

Connor understood Abby's fear was grounded in her own fear of abandonment. The slender scientist had spent the better part of their train trip trying to think of a way to reassure Abby that he'd be there for her, and, if they were lucky, any children they might have.

"Let's go to the hotel now," suggested Connor. His lips curled up in a soft smile. "Yeah?"

Abby nodded. Entwining her fingers in his, the pair started across the street.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess flinched as the sound of shots echoed loudly in the firing room. The recoil pushed the young field coordinator's body back against Becker. A low rumble sounded from his throat almost echoing the sound of the pistol.

"Steady there," cautioned Becker. He had released his grip on Jess when she was ready to fire, but now the tall soldier wrapped his arms around Jess again. "You don't want to fall down."

"I'm not going to fall down," stated Jess.

Becker released his grip on her shoulders. He glanced away from Jess and looked at the far end of the firing room at the target.

"Let's see how you did," replied Becker.

The Captain pressed a button bringing the target silhouette forward to where they were standing. Together they looked at the holes in the target.

"Well at least if you shoot an assailant in the feet he or she won't be able to chase you," said Becker at last.

"I don't want to shoot anyone in the feet," protested Jess. "I don't want to shoot anyone at all."

"With proper training," began Becker.

"No," said Jess firmly. "Personal safety doesn't have to include guns. There's got to be another way."

Becker looked shocked for a moment at the idea that someone wouldn't appreciate the merits of guns, but then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine," Becker replied. "What would you suggest? Do you want to start training in hand to hand combat?"

A smirk crossed Jess's face. She stepped closer to the soldier. Jess placed one small hand against his chest.

"I've always heard that the key to hand to hand combat," whispered Jess, "is keeping your opponent off balance. Is that true?"

Becker sucked in a deep breath.

"Balance is critical," agreed Becker. He swallowed. "But it really depends upon circumstances…"

"Like this," said Jess as she pressed against Becker's chest.

The tall man staggered back against the armament rack. His knees bent as he struggled to remain upright. Becker found himself eye level with Jess. He swallowed again.

"Yeah, training in hand to hand combat," replied Becker, "might be better for you."

Jess's only response was to lean forward and press her lips against his.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Danny and Stephen were standing behind Lester when Claudia and Cutter arrived. They were looking over his shoulder at old ARC files from when Patrick had returned last summer.

"Have you found out anything?" asked the Professor.

"Just that Patrick said he saw three different Helen's with that Aurora woman," answered Patrick.

"Yeah, I remember," said Cutter, "we thought Patrick had seen Helen at three different stages of her life."

"But the initial interview notes don't say anything about Aurora," added Lester. "And I don't really have that on any later notes either."

"Well yeah," replied Cutter. "We were a little busy with convergence to take notes when Patrick let out that bombshell about Aurora maybe being a scientist and maybe being related to Helen."

Lester glared at the Professor.

"That was in January," reminded Lester. "One would think a report could have been filed by March!"

Cutter opened his mouth to say something back, but Claudia intervened.

"Why don't we get the report started now," suggested Claudia. "What do we know about this woman?"

Claudia walked over to the white board and picked up a blue marker.

"Who's first?" asked Claudia.

An hour and two phone calls later, the team still had very little information. Patrick couldn't remember much more than what he'd already told them. Matt didn't know anything.

"_My mother died when I was four," said Matt, "I had no siblings and never knew anyone named Aurora. My father brought me to this time and place when I was a teen."_

Claudia's list included Aurora Anderson's known traits and a few possibilities. The mad woman was tall, thin, bony (malnourished? Or just skinny?), very pale, and had short blonde hair. She liked spiders, hated Connor, maybe came from the future, maybe lived underground, definitely worked with DNA, maybe made clones, definitely made biogenetic creatures.

"It's the last one that worries me," said Cutter as he rubbed his chin.

Claudia glanced at her husband. The one thing that worried Claudia was the item not listed on the whiteboard, the ring around Aurora's neck. Patrick had been sure that Aurora had Helen's ring.

"_The youngest Helen and Aurora both had the same ring," said Patrick. "They fought about it, but I don't know why."_

"Yeah, she made the predators," agreed Danny as he joined Cutter by the whiteboard. The two men stared at the list. "And she blames Becker for destroying her first biogenetic creation."

Cutter shuddered at the memory.

"That was the littlest predator I've ever seen," added Cutter, "but just as nasty as its bigger relatives."

"No," objected Lester. "The creature you saw at the anomaly junction in Abby and Connor's home during convergence isn't the smallest predator ever."

"I think I know best what I've seen," objected the Scot.

Lester nodded towards the entomologist's work table. The black and yellow creatures were spread beneath the magnification enhancement device.

"Miniature predators," hissed the bureaucrat.

"With wings," added Stephen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	12. What's in a Name?

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.5-8 – What's in a Name?

…_unexplainable madness__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester poked a pencil at the tiny black and yellow predator on the entomologist's table.

"Why would anyone want to create something like this?" asked the ARCs director.

The ARCs director frowned in thought as the others continued talking. The ARCs first encounter with the predators was not from the racetrack anomaly, but from Helen and the Permian. What if Cutter was right? What if all the unexplainable madness led back to Helen?

"These creatures are too tiny to do any serious damage," said Claudia. "You were able to swat them armed with nothing more than a jacket."

"Don't be so sure about that," objected Stephen. "Bees are small, but think about swarms of killer bees."

Danny was staring at the enlarged image of the creature's mouth on the projection screen. The lanky red head kept pinching his bottom lip between his thumb and his forefinger.

"The teeth look more like piranhas," muttered the former copper.

Stephen rolled his eyes at his partner's remark.

"Ok," said Stephen with a shrug, "think about schools of piranha then if you like… or sharks… or…"

"I'm just saying these little buggers look hungry," responded Danny. He ran his hand back across his forehead and through his hair. "And the hide… it's hard like bat wings

Cutter leaned across the desk and nodded.

"The miniature predators do look hungry," agreed the Scot, "and the DNA mix on the first predators we encountered was mostly rat and bat."

"And human," added Danny, "remember that woman's pet predator!"

The talk continued for several more minutes discussing what might have gone into the creation of such tiny flying predators. Theories were posed and discounted. It wasn't until Claudia leaned tiredly against the wall that Cutter spoke again.

"We can finish this talk about predators tomorrow," said the Professor. "It's getting late. Claudia and I need to go pick up our daughter and go home."

Lester looked up from the table at Cutter's remark.

"Don't let us keep you," replied Lester with a trace of his old sarcasm. "You don't work here anymore."

Cutter's eyes twinkled as he helped Claudia back into her coat.

"Getting out of the military's version of the ARC was a good idea," said Cutter. "You should all try it."

Protestations followed the Cutter's to the door.

"Someone has to work around here," teased Danny, "save the world from destruction… whether it's from dinosaurs or killer butterflies."

Cutter held the door open. As Claudia walked through, the professor turned and looked at Danny, Stephen and Lester.

"Those things aren't butterflies, killer or otherwise," replied Cutter with a smirk. Cutter stepped through the door after Claudia. "Here's to saving the world from destruction… again."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The drive to Claudia's father's home was quiet. Both Claudia and Nick were lost in their own thoughts. As they stepped out of the car, Cutter struck the flat of his hand against his forehead and let out an exclamation.

"Augh!"

"Nick," said Claudia, "What's wrong?"

"Matt said he came to this time and place when he was a teen," reminded Cutter.

Claudia shook her head, her tousled hair flying over her shoulder.

"And?"

"We don't know where Matt came into this time and place," answered the Professor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby and Connor arrived at the hotel without further incident. Connor's dark brown eyes grew wide as they entered the fancy place.

"Right posh this is," whispered Connor. "Dorm rooms on the university tour will look really bare after being here."

For a wedding gift, the ARC's team had all chipped in and paid for an all inclusive nights stay at this well known Parisian hotel. The young genius released Abby's hand as they approached the ornate brass trimmed front desk.

"Bonne soiree," greeted the concierge. The older man smiled graciously at the young couple.

"Nous aimerions vérifier dans, s'il vous plait," said Connor slowly.

The dark eyed scientist looked at the petite blonde standing beside him. Connor nervously twisted the four leaf clover pin adorning the lapel of his black suit.

"My French is a bit rusty," explained Connor. "I think that's what I mean to say. It's been a long time since I took French in school."

"At least you took French, I took German," replied Abby. She looked up at the concierge. "We'd like to check in please."

"What name is the reservation under?" asked the concierge switching instantly to English.

"Maitland," replied Abby.

"Temple," answered Connor.

The newlyweds looked at each other. Abby and Connor didn't notice the amused expression that briefly crossed the concierge's face as they began whispering back and forth. The man turned to search for the keys. Then, with his features back under control, the concierge returned to face his waiting guests. Abby and Connor stopped speaking as the man held the room key out towards them.

"What name was the reservation under?" asked Connor. "It's not important… I'm just asking… so we know who should sign the register."

"The reservation was under the name Temple," answered the concierge. The man laid the key on the counter before the young couple.

Connor flashed a brilliant smile at Abby as he reached for the pen.

"Abby and Connor Temple," Connor said as he signed the registry.

Abby rolled her eyes, but she couldn't feel upset at Connor's obvious glee.

"My passport still says Maitland," Abby reminded.

The concierge smirked again, but this time Abby saw him. She tilted her head and looked at the man with a questioning gaze. The man gave a small shrug.

"Genealogy is a hobby of mine," confided the concierge. "I would have remembered the name Maitland."

"Why?" asked Abby curiously.

"The name Maitland is considered by some people to be taken from the French place name Mautalant," continued the concierge, "it is a town near where I was born. I understand some English historians believe the name came to your country during the Norman conquest and means inhospitable."

"Really," said Abby. She straightened in surprise, leaning back and staring at the man. "I've never heard that before."

"Well," said the concierge, "the only other option is the Old French word maltalent."

Connor had been listening intently. He now frowned in recognition.

"Bad tempered?!" Connor exclaimed. The dark haired man looked at Abby. "Oh! You have to take my name now Abby. You don't want people thinking you're inhospitable or bad tempered!"

"Dunno," replied Abby with a smirk as she turned back to face her husband. "What is the origin of the name Temple?"

Connor stood with their shared travel bag between his feet. The dark haired man spread his hands out wide on either side of his body. The light flashed on the lucky pins Sarah had placed on his lapel.

"Some people say it's a place name too, like Temple Church in London," said Connor with a grin, "but most people think the name originated with the Knights Templar."

Abby recognized the name Knights Templar. A group associated with conspiracy theories and secret knowledge in popular movies and books, it wasn't hard to see why Connor was grinning. Abby's lips curled up in an answering smile. In his smart suit, adorned with multi-colored pins, fedora and pale fingers extending beyond the edges of his fingerless gloves, Connor might not be everyone's idea of a knight, but to Abby he was her knight in shining armor. Abby picked up the room key and dangled it in the air between them.

"Let's get out of this place," suggested Abby. "I think it's time for the honeymoon to begin."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess and Becker left the weaponry in the firing room and headed back for Jess's car.

"You could teach me," insisted Jess.

"Maybe," agreed Becker, "but I could use a refresher course. I'd rather we both took lessons together."

Jess turned the key in the ignition. She began to back the car out of the parking space.

"We can check the advertisements for safety training classes when we get back to my flat," said Jess.

Becker's eyes lit up. He had been looking forward to going to Jess's flat ever since he returned from Cyprus, but between weddings and hen nights and…

"After we check on Jack and Rex," added Jess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	13. After All This Time

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.5-9 – After All This Time

…_the cake in the freezer__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess and Becker parked the car in front of Abby and Connor's flat. Jess turned to Becker.

"Jack doesn't seem like the responsible type," said Jess. "I don't know why Abby and Connor asked him to watch over their pets and home."

Becker shrugged. The soldier remembered the first time he met Jack. At one time he would have whole heartedly shared Jess's opinion of Jack, but in the past few months, Becker had seen Jack be there for Abby.

"Jack has never really had to be responsible before," replied Becker as he climbed out of the car. "He's always been the baby brother."

Jess was already out of the driver's seat and walking towards the dark green door. The slender woman stopped walking and turned her head to look over her shoulder at her boyfriend. She tossed her hair back and gave Becker a bright smile.

"Aren't you the baby brother in your family?" teased Jess. "Didn't your big sister watch out for you?"

Both of Becker's eyebrows went up at Jess's questions.

"Yeah, but that's different," said Becker.

"How?"

"My sister watched out for me, but she also taught me to watch out for others," answered Becker. "This is Jack's chance to do something for Abby and Connor and I just think we shouldn't interfere…"

Jess rolled her eyes as Becker caught up to her on the walkway.

"I just want to make sure Jack put the top layer of Abby and Connor's wedding cake in the freezer," interrupted Jess. "We'll just be a minute."

Becker stared past Jess. Lights were on inside Abby and Connor's home. Jess turned to follow his gaze. Inside they could see Jack and another person in the front room. Rex could also be seen. The green lizard had his head tilted to one side and appeared to be chirping angrily at Jack and the dark haired woman.

"Abby didn't tell me anything about visitors," began Jess.

"Connor didn't say anything about visitors to me either," added Becker.

The tall soldier strode past Jess and knocked hard on the dark green door.

"Maybe we should interfere."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester sighed. He looked at Danny and Stephen.

"Saving the world from destruction again," repeated Lester. "Cutter makes it sound easy."

Danny and Stephen exchanged a glance.

"The world is still spinning round as usual," said Danny "We've survived convergence and that crazy madwoman…"

"And we've not seen any sign of Helen in ages," added Stephen.

Lester pointed to the miniature predators on the entomologist's work table.

"We've got the Cutter's, Abby and Connor out of the ARC, away from military control," said Lester, "now all we have to do is find out who's responsible for those nasty little beasties."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cutter dialed Matt's cell phone number, while Claudia spoke with her father.

"Matt," greeted the Scot.

"Professor Cutter?" asked Matt in a sleepy tone. "What are you doing calling at this hour?"

Cutter glanced at his watch. It was late. He looked across his father-in-law's living room to see Claudia holding Stephanie. The little girl was snuggled in her mother's arm and appeared to have her thumb in her mouth.

"Sorry," replied Nick. "I didn't realize the time, but I have to ask you something."

"What?" asked Matt.

"When you and your father came to this time," asked Cutter, "where did you arrive? We haven't put your anomaly in the map."

"Well it probably shouldn't go in the map," said the man from the future. "The anomaly to Carnaby Street was not a natural anomaly."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The shiny key that Abby carried opened the door to a luxurious hotel suite. Her feet sank into the thick green carpet as she walked inside. Abby slung her backpack on the dark round mahogany table near the door. Connor followed her, carrying their large travel bag. His gaze swept past the sitting area, down the hallway to the window in the bedroom area.

"Ooh," said Connor. "Look at the lights."

Connor walked past Abby towards the bedroom. The blonde followed her husband and watched as he set their bag on the dresser. Paris appeared twinkling in the night sky. The Eiffel tower was recognizable in the distance. Abby walked towards the window and traced her finger across the glass.

"The city is beautiful," whispered Abby.

Connor moved to stand beside Abby.

"It's not as beautiful as you are," said Connor.

Abby's lips curled up in a smile. Connor leaned in towards her, pressing his lips against hers. After a very long and hectic day, the newlyweds finally had some privacy. Abby parted her lips as did Connor. The thrust of her tongue met his. For a few brief moments, the world was only Abby, Connor and a kiss.

But reality intruded. Connor's stomach growled. It had been quite a while since the wedding luncheon in London. The couple broke apart. Connor's face flushed. Abby smirked.

"Maybe we should have dinner first," suggested Abby.

"I'm not hungry," denied Connor. He leaned towards Abby again. Abby sniffed.

"You smell," said Abby. She wrinkled up her tiny nose in pretense. "Connor, take a shower, yeah."

"But… but," protested Connor.

"I'll call room service, Lester said meals were included," said Abby. She moved to pick up the hotel phone.

"Seriously?" asked Connor. "You want to eat dinner now?"

His protest might have been more believable if his stomach hadn't chosen that moment to rumble again. Abby pointed towards the door they had passed in the hallway. She made a shooing motion with her hands towards the bathroom. Connor turned, he walked slowly away from Abby. It wasn't until he was at the doorway that Abby spoke again.

"And Connor," said Abby, "hurry back."

A smile lit up the young scientist's face.

"Oh yeah," agreed Connor.

Connor stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. In another minute, the sound of water started. Abby spoke briefly into the hotel phone, then hung up. She stopped to draw the curtains, and then the blonde hurried back to the front room of the suite. Abby reached to open her backpack. Claudia, Sarah and Jess had given her a special gift at her hen night, and Abby wanted to wear it tonight. She pulled back the tissue paper and gazed at the cream colored nightgown.

"It's the most beautiful nightgown I've ever seen," whispered Abby to herself.

She reached a hand out to stroke the soft fabric. The satin nightgown had a cutwork design inset with lace, leaving a sheer gown that was designed to both cover and reveal the body it adorned. Abby lost track of time. She soon heard the sound of water shutting off. Abby hurriedly shoved the tissue paper package back in her backpack. The bathroom door opened and Connor stepped out. He was now wearing a thick white bathrobe. Connor was grinning happily.

"Where did you get that?" asked Abby. He hadn't taken any clothing into the bathroom.

"This hotel has everything," said Connor. He spun around. "The robe was in the loo. There is another one for you too."

Abby stepped towards Connor. His eyes lit up and his smile spread across his face. He reached his arms towards Abby. She held a hand up and stopped him. A confused expression replaced the joy in Connor's eyes.

"Abby," began Connor.

"Connor," said Abby, "I need to freshen up, yeah."

"You are fresh already," said Connor.

Abby pushed past Connor into the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind her.

"You're gorgeous!"

Abby stared at her reflection in the mirror. Not for one minute did she believe herself to be beautiful or gorgeous or any of those other words Connor used to describe her. Abby had known Connor for over six years. Over time they had become best friends and flat mates. And since that day in another time and place nearly a year ago, Abby and Connor had been lovers. She swallowed.

"You're being daft," whispered Abby to her reflection. "Just because we're married now doesn't mean anything will change."

In the front room, Connor heard soft knocking on the door to the hotel suite. The scientist opened the door. A waiter stood before him with a heavy laden cart. The man pushed the cart forward nearly running over Connor's toes in the process.

"Bonne soirée," said the waiter as he turned on his heels and left the room. Connor gaped for a moment at the man's retreating figure and then moved to shut the door.

"Abby," called Connor, "dinner's here."

Abby watched as the woman reflected in the mirror blinked.

"Already?" asked Abby. She spoke loudly to be heard through the closed door.

Connor lifted the covered lids off the food. There was a basket of hard crusty bread, a dish with bright green asparagus spears and two dinner plates with what appeared to be beef and herb roasted potatoes. There was also an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne.

"What did you order?" Connor's voice was somewhat muffled coming through the bathroom door.

"I didn't order anything," replied Abby. "When I called room service the person said dinner was pre-arranged."

Connor reached for the card tied around the neck of the champagne bottle. His lips curled up in a small smile as he read the words written there: _Try to stay out of trouble. We don't want any international incidents._

"Do you want some bubbly?" asked Connor.

"Yeah," replied Abby. "I'll be right out." She shook her shoulders and stared at herself in the mirror. Abby whispered to the woman reflected there. "Quit messing around."

Abby undressed. She dumped the contents of the backpack on the counter. The blonde quickly unwrapped the tissue paper package. Abby slipped the satin and lace concoction over her head. She opened the bathroom door just as the cork popped and flew across the room. Connor turned to look at the petite blonde before him. His mouth opened and closed and then opened again.

"Abby, you're amazing," gasped Connor. "You look great."

The words were the same ones Connor had said to Abby once long ago, in Stephen's hospital room. Abby gulped. She looked into Connor's dark brown eyes. The champagne was bubbling over the top of the bottle and running down the sides, dripping, but Connor was oblivious to the mess. After all this time, Connor still stared at Abby as if he was seeing her for the first time. He still stared at her as if she was the most wonderful person he'd ever met.

"Maybe dinner can wait," said Abby, "yeah."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	14. Interference

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.6 – Interference

…_an anomaly opening device__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside Abby and Connor's home, footsteps could be heard. The dark green door opened.

"Becker?" asked the young man with sandy blonde hair. "What are you doing here? It's after midnight."

Abby's baby brother hadn't changed clothes since the wedding reception, although he was bare foot now and the first three buttons on his fancy dress shirt were undone.

"What's going on here Jack?" asked the soldier.

Becker glowered at Jack. Jess pushed the tall man to one side and stepped through the doorway into the home. The dark haired woman looked at Jack and narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you were house sitting Jack," hissed Jess. "Are you taking care of their pets or something else?"

Rex soared through the air, flying from the front room to perch on the stairway railing. The green lizard chirped indignantly to Jess.

"Your guest seems to have upset Rex," continued the field coordinator. "Do Abby and Connor know you're bringing someone over?"

Becker stepped into the hallway. He stood close to Jess as the dark haired woman appeared from the front room. The slim, well dressed woman appeared flustered. She was carrying a small clutch bag and a sweater. Rex turned to face her and started chirping angrily.

"Jack, I need to leave before Abby and Connor return," said the woman, "but I can't find my cell phone."

"What?" asked Jack.

He turned to look at the woman in confusion. The woman's eyes lit up.

"There it is," continued the woman, not responding to Jack's question.

Her short dark curls bounced as she leaned forward and reached for the cell phone on the hall table.

"I never mentioned Abby and Connor…" said Jack.

"Puh-lease," said the woman. She looked at Rex. "You didn't have to, I recognized Rex."

At her words, Jess and Becker exchanged a glance.

"I thought we knew all of Abby and Connor's friends," whispered Jess.

Becker started to respond, but the woman moved forward to stand directly in front of the couple.

"Excuse me please," said the trim woman, "I need to leave."

The woman quickly stepped outside and began moving down the walkway. Jack hurriedly pushed past Becker and Jess to stand in the entryway.

"Caroline!" called Jack. "Wait, I don't have your number."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In a grand hotel in Paris, Abby awoke early with a smile on her face. Rosy sunlight peeked through the crack between the curtains. The blonde stretched out her arms and reached for Connor. She patted the empty space on the bed beside her.

"Conn?" called Abby.

The blue eyed woman sat up in bed, pulling the covers close. Abby looked around the bedroom. The dinner cart was gone. Sometime after midnight, Connor had rolled the cart into the bedroom. Abby and Connor fed each other cold chateaubriand, vegetables and rolls as they laughed and kissed and made plans for the days, months and years to come.

"Be right there Abby," replied Connor's voice from the front room.

Abby heard the front door to the suite close and the sound of wheels spinning. The dark haired scientist soon appeared at the bedroom door. He was wearing the fluffy white bathrobe again. Connor pushed a cart, similar to the one from last night, but this one had covered dishes instead of empty plates.

"What's that?" asked Abby.

Connor removed two of the lids with a flourish. The plates below were filled with fried eggs, bacon, sausage links and potatoes. Connor removed the cover on another dish to reveal a variety of pastries.

"A full English breakfast," announced Connor with a grin. He pointed to a carafe. "Coffee too."

The food looked great, but the scent of fried bacon and sausage assaulting Abby's nose made her stomach do a flip-flop.

"Lester really outdid himself," continued Connor.

Abby clasped a hand to her mouth and jumped out of bed.

"Not hungry," answered Abby as she ran to the bathroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later Thursday morning, Danny and Stephen joined Lester in his office. Jess had set up an audio video conference link with Lester's computer. The monitor's screen showed on a large video display on the wall. Shortly after nine o'clock, Cutter called in from Central Metropolitan University.

"Morning," greeted the Professor tersely. "I've got Claudia and Becker here in my office with me for this meeting."

"Good," nodded Lester. He looked around the room. "Jess, Danny and Stephen are here with me at the ARC. Are you connecting to the video presentation?"

"I'm trying," muttered the Scot in exasperation. "The bloody programme doesn't want to let me in."

Jess rolled her eyes.

"What do you see on your computer?" asked Jess politely.

The field coordinator clearly explained the log in process and walked Cutter through the set up. A few minutes later the video display showed the Professor as he joined the virtual meeting. Thirty seconds later, Sarah's name popped up on the web conference attendees list. The phone chimed almost immediately afterwards.

"Hi," greeted Sarah. "Jamal and I are calling in from the British Museum."

"Great," replied Lester, "now we're just waiting for Matt and Emily."

"What?" exclaimed Sarah. "Aren't Connor and Abby going to be calling in?"

"We don't want to interrupt the honeymooners," reminded Professor Cutter with a small chuckle. "Besides Connor's presentation on temporal science is this morning at the Paris School of Technology and Science."

A tap on Lester's office door stopped any further questions. Danny opened the door to see Matt and Emily standing there.

"You two must have got up very early to make the long drive into London this morning," exclaimed the former copper in surprise. "I didn't know you were coming in person."

Matt and Emily stepped into Lester's office. The time crossed couple rarely left their home in the ARC's Forest of Dean facility.

"Cutter was asking about how I got here," stated Matt. The man from the future held up a small beveled glass and metal device in front of him. "This didn't seem to be the sort of thing for a teleconference."

Lester stared at the device in Matt's hands. The ARC's director gaze travelled up to meet Matt's face. Lester's green eyes were icy as he stared at Matt.

"I don't recall you mentioning that gadget," said Lester, "when you told me _everything_."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In Cutter's office, the Professor and Claudia exchanged a glance. Behind them, Becker raised his eyebrows.

"Will someone tell me what sort of thing Matt is talking about?" asked the Scot. Cutter's brogue became more pronounced as his voice registered impatience.

"Hmmm," replied Lester in a calm, detached tone of voice. The anger he felt was carefully controlled and only apparent to those who knew him well. "It appears that our friend Matt has an anomaly opening device."

Becker leaned forward. He spoke urgently into the speaker phone.

"What power source does the device use?" asked Becker. "Is it dangerous?"

"Relax Becker," replied the soft lilting voice of Matt. "It's not turned on."

Becker did not look at all soothed by Matt's words, and Cutter definitely felt the same way.

"Yesterday," reminded Cutter, "that crazy woman's laser weapon and the magnetic sword combined to change an anomalies direction. Connor asked if we had created an anomaly opening device."

Multiple voices all spoke at once.

"That thing has to stay off," declared Sarah. "We have a policy of non-interference with the anomalies."

"We lock dangerous anomalies," countered Becker.

"But we don't open anomalies," added Jess.

"Why would you need…," began Stephen.

"Sssh," admonished Danny.

"We need to update the anomaly map," said Claudia.

The unintelligible babble calmed. There was a brief moment of silence then Matt's voice could be heard again.

"We had to open an anomaly," said Matt, "we couldn't stay in my time."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	15. Thursday

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.6-2 – Thursday

…_we couldn't stay__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the Professor's office at Central Metropolitan University, Cutter, Claudia, and Becker listened to the babble on the audio video conference. Lester, Danny, Stephen, and Sarah were bombarding Matt with questions. Cutter pushed himself away from his desk.

"Why couldn't you stay in your own time?" asked the Scot.

"Predators were driving humanity to extinction," replied Matt. "People from my time were sent back to try and find what had changed the anomalies, what had changed the world. We were sent to stop it."

"You mean you were deliberately trying to create a temporal paradox?" exclaimed the Professor.

"We were trying to stay alive," answered Matt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In Paris, Abby heard Connor's concerned voice. She pushed herself away from the porcelain fixture and sat back on the cold tiled floor.

"Abby? Abby, are you all right?" called Connor.

"Just a queasy tummy," replied Abby. "Would you get rid of that awful smelling stuff?"

She stood up and rinsed her mouth at the sink, then took her tooth brush in hand. Outside in the hallway, Connor looked at the tray full of food in dismay.

"You've got to eat something," Connor responded. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Abby's lips curled up in a smile at Connor's words. She knew how Connor loved his brekkie.

"I don't want anything," said Abby as she started to brush her teeth, "but you go ahead."

Outside the bathroom door, Connor picked up a sausage and started eating it.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" asked Connor again. "You seemed a little warm yesterday on the train."

Abby stopped brushing her teeth.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"When you were sleeping," answered Connor, "you felt warm. And you were a little sweaty."

"Connor, I'm fine," replied Abby.

Outside the bathroom door, Connor forked a piece of bacon and scooped up a bite of fried egg. He chewed for a moment before speaking. Connor grinned as a new thought crossed his mind.

"Well maybe you've got morning sickness," Connor teased.

Inside the bathroom, Abby almost choked on the mouth wash she was rinsing her teeth with. Yesterday, she and Connor had been talking about maybe having children someday and now Connor was talking about morning sickness? Was he really in that much of a hurry?

"We've taken precautions," reminded Abby.

"And we've forgotten those precautions," replied Connor with a smirk. He took another bite of breakfast. "Like last night…"

"Connor,I don't think I got pregnant last night, it's not the right time of the month, " replied Abby, "and women don't usually start having morning sickness immediately after conception."

"We've forgotten quite a few times lately," replied Connor as he continued eating breakfast.

Abby's eyes opened wide. Since coming back from their journey through time, she had switched birth control methods. Abby had meant to get the doctor's prescription filled, but they'd been busy. The prescription was still sitting on her dresser at home. Abby and Connor were still using, or forgetting to use, condoms. Abby stared at her reflection in the mirror as she remembered Christmas Day and the other times they had forgotten protection. They'd been careless Abby realized, but she hadn't missed a period. At least not yet.

"I'm not pregnant!" snapped Abby.

Outside the bathroom door, Connor blinked at her harsh tone. He put the fork down and pushed the plate back on the tray.

"Yeah Abby," said Connor. He picked up the tray and covered the plate. He began to push the cart back towards the front of the room. "I know, you don't want to have a baby."

The bathroom door opened behind Connor and Abby stuck her head out the door.

"Conn," corrected Abby, "that's not what I said yesterday. I just said not yet."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Danny and Stephen left Lester in his office. Cutter had insisted that Matt's device be brought over to the university, and as Matt and Emily were still talking with Lester, the task had fallen to them. The two men reached the console where the Anomaly Detection Device was located, but Jess was nowhere to be seen. Duncan was sitting in her chair.

"Where's Jess?" asked Danny.

"She went home sick," replied the facilities coordinator. "I'm just watching this thing until the back up coordinator arrives."

Danny picked up the clipboard from the console. He signed his name and then handed the paper to Stephen for the younger man to sign.

"Where are you going?" asked Duncan curiously.

"We're going to the British Museum," replied Stephen as he handed back the clipboard.

"And then to Central Metropolitan University," reminded Danny.

As the two men headed to the corridor leading to the car park, Danny turned and grinned at Duncan.

"Don't push the red button," said the former copper.

"What red button?" asked Duncan nervously.

The door swung shut behind Danny and Stephen, leaving Duncan staring at the computer. Stephen looked at Danny. The red haired man smiled back.

"There is no red button on that console," said Stephen.

"I know," chuckled Danny.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby and Connor were packed up and waiting in the lobby when the representative of the Paris School of Technology and Science arrived. The young woman, Simone, greeted the couple and ushered them towards the waiting minivan.

"We'll take you to the student dormitory first," said the young French woman, "so you can drop off your things."

Fifteen minutes and untold speeding violations later, the minivan pulled up near a white stucco building. Simone brought Abby and Connor inside and introduced them to the room monitor. A green plastic fob on the key identified room four-fifteen as their home for the next week. A very loud and creaky elevator brought Abby and Connor upstairs while Simone waited in the foyer. Connor opened the door to the room. He followed Abby inside and set their luggage down. While Abby walked over to the window, Connor stared in dismay at the bunk beds.

"You can just make out the Seine," said Abby.

"Great," replied Connor in a glum tone.

Abby turned at the sound of his distress and realized what was the problem. Her lips curled up in amusement.

"Which bunk do you want?" asked Abby.

"Top I guess," responded Connor.

"Okay," said Abby, "we'll sleep on the top."

Connor's lips curled up in a smile as he realized what Abby meant.

"But right now," continued Abby, "let's get you to the Paris School of Technology and Science in time for your presentation."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sarah was waiting for Danny and Stephen at the British Museum.

"Jamal couldn't come," Sarah explained as she climbed into the SUV beside Danny.

A short while later, the three followed an intern through the corridors of CMU to Cutter's new office. They found the professor writing on a white board. Becker stood against the wall watching. The soldier's arms were crossed and he was frowning slightly.

"Where is Claudia," asked Sarah. "I thought she was going to be here too."

"She went home," said the Professor, "she wasn't feeling well."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Connor climbed out of the minivan. The scientist had his messenger bag over his shoulder. He held a hand out towards Abby. The blonde shook her head.

"No," said Abby. She pointed to a man waiting at the door. "That's Etienne, he'll take you to the conference."

"What?" asked Connor. "You're not coming?"

"Simone is taking me to the creature containment center," replied Abby. "You go on and do your presentation on temporal theory."

"But," began Connor.

"You'll do great."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	16. Contagious

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.6-3 – Contagious

…_home sick__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon, in the Paris creature containment center, Abby snapped a photo of the small herd of creatures and sent it to Sarah with a text. _Look, the anomalies have brought back Tarpans! _Sarah had a book with glossy prints of ancient cave paintings, and Abby knew her friend would be delighted to see a photo of a living version of the previously extinct wild Eurasian horse. Abby was a little confused by the text Sarah sent back

"Can't talk now," read Sarah's message. "Going to pick up Stephanie from child care."

"What?" replied Abby.

There was no response initially, but ten minutes later Abby's cell phone began to vibrate. The blonde looked at the caller ID and clicked the green button.

"Abby," sounded Sarah's voice. "I'm driving, I've got you on speaker phone."

Abby's eyes widened in surprise. Sarah rarely used the dash board holder for her cell phone, preferring not to mix driving and cell phone conversations.

"Sarah," asked Abby in concern, "what's going on?"

"Both Jess and Claudia went home sick earlier this morning," replied Sarah. "BBC One newscast today was talking about a gastrointestinal flu outbreak."

"Oh no," sighed Abby. "The stomach flu is miserable, I hope that everyone's alright."

For a moment, the cell phone was silent.

"The news report said the source of the outbreak has been identified," continued Sarah. The archeologist named a popular club near the ARC. "The waiter was ill and continued to work. The reporter said the waiter probably infected hundreds of people."

Abby sucked in a deep breath. Her hen night party had started there Tuesday night. The blonde remembered a sweaty server waiting on their table. At the time, Abby had thought the young man must be working hard, but now, remembering her nausea for the past two days, Abby wondered. Both Jess and Claudia had been with her at the club. Sarah, as best man, had been with Connor at the stag night festivities.

"Becker took Jess to the doctor's," said Sarah. "He was worried when she couldn't keep anything down, not even tea."

"Is Jess alright?" asked Abby.

There was no response from Sarah.

"Sarah?" called Abby. The blonde worried that the connection had been lost, but then Sarah's voice came back through.

"Jess has been admitted to the hospital," answered Sarah. "She's so tiny, the doctor said she was getting dehydrated and it was better to keep her where they could watch her."

"What?" Abby exclaimed in surprise.

"Cutter asked me to pick up little Stephanie from child care," continued Sarah. "Jamal and I are going to baby sit, we don't want Stephanie exposed if Claudia has the same thing."

"Is it really that serious?" asked Abby. "It's just stomach flu, a little fever and nausea, right?"

In the background, Abby could hear the sounds of Sarah parking her car. There was a little static as Sarah picked up her cell phone and held it close.

"According to the news," replied Sarah, "this gastrointestinal virus is especially dangerous for little children, the elderly and people with compromised immune systems."

Abby remembered what the doctor after Connor's spleen had been removed, _he'll need to be careful not to catch anything for now, his body won't be able to fight off infections, but he'll be fine in a couple of years._

"Have either you or Connor had any flu symptoms recently?" asked Sarah.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In London, Danny and Stephen returned to the ARC from the brain storming session with Professor Cutter and Sarah earlier. Stephen was carrying a manila folder with the notes. The muscular young man was reading as he walked, earning him an exasperated sigh from Danny. Stephen looked up at the sound and found Danny pulling his arm, trying to steer him towards Lester's office.

"Do you really believe Cutter's newest theory?" asked Stephen.

The lanky red head shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

"That nature will find a way," responded Danny, "that evolution is beautiful… butterflies, animals, and people on the verge of extinction… and we all find a way to move somewhere else… somewhen safe…"

The skeptical tone in the former copper's voice made Stephen grin.

"Well, at least this theory provides a reason for anomalies," said Stephen, "and it could even explain why we get so many dinosaurs coming through, instead of people or more modern creatures."

Danny stopped walking and turned to look at his partner quizzically.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Well if I was a dinosaur and had a choice between going through an anomaly or waiting for death by an asteroid," replied Stephen with a grin, "I'd take the anomaly every time."

Danny snorted.

"Wishful thinking is what that is," replied Danny, "not a scientific theory at all."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby got back to the dormitory room sometime later. When she unlocked the door, she found Connor lying down on the bottom bunk with his arm crossed over his eyes.

"How did the presentation go?" asked Abby. She took off her jacket and hung it next to Connor's.

"Actually," replied Connor, "it went great."

The scientist moved his arm and smiled at Abby. His face looked a little flushed, and his dark eyes were tired.

"Do you feel alright?" asked Abby.

"Just tired," answered Connor. He swung his legs around and sat up. "I believe I promised you a romantic walk along the Seine before dinner."

Connor stood up and swayed. He reached with his hand and grasped the side of the bunk bed.

"Connor," exclaimed Abby. "We don't have to go out you know. If you're not feeling well…"

"I'm fine," interrupted Connor. His face was redder than before, but this time Abby could tell it was from embarrassment. "I just got up too quick."

"Are you sure?" asked Abby. "When I spoke to Sarah earlier, she was telling me about an outbreak in London."

"Abby," said Connor. The dark haired technical whiz stood still for a moment, and then released his grasp on the bedpost. He stepped towards Abby, and then he crumpled in a heap on the floor.

"Connor," cried Abby.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	17. Observation

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, neither does the Beatles song "When I'm Sixty-Four." This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses, etc. are entirely fictitious.

A/N Part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

6.6-4 – Observation

…_homesick…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby was on her knees in an instant. She felt Connor's forehead. He was burning hot. The blonde reached to check for Connor's pulse, but her husband was pushing her hands away.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Connor. His eyelashes fluttered as he opened his dark brown eyes.

"You fell on the floor," hissed Abby, "what do you think I'm doing?"

"Dunno," replied Connor. He blinked his eyes again and tried to sit up. Abby put a hand firmly on his chest and pushed him back.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Abby.

"I'm trying to get off the floor," answered Connor.

Abby rolled her blue eyes.

"Wait," the herpetologist ordered. "Just... don't... move."

The blonde scrambled back up and grabbed a cloth. The dormitory restroom facilities were just down the hall. By the time Abby got back to Connor with a cold wash cloth to put on his forehead, he was sitting up, blinking his eyes.

"You were supposed to wait," said Abby as she knelt down beside him. "I don't want you falling over again."

"I don't feel so good," responded Connor.

Abby grabbed a wastebasket and got it in front of him just in time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In London, Sarah called the Cutter residence. The Professor answered the phone.

"How's Claudia?" asked the dark haired archeologist.

"No temperature," responded the Scot. "She took a nap. When she woke up she ate dinner and kept it down with no problems."

Sarah gave a happy sigh and leaned back against the wall of her flat. She looked across the room where little Stephanie was riding piggy back on Jamal. Her boyfriend was laughing as the little child kicked up her heels and squealed happily. Cutter was still talking.

"What?" asked Sarah. "I didn't hear you. Would you repeat what you just said?"

"I said I can come pick up Stephanie," said the Professor. "I don't think Claudia has the intestinal flu."

Sarah's pretty face crinkled up in a small pout.

"Hmmm," replied Sarah. "Stephanie is fine here. Why don't we wait and see how Claudia is feeling in the morning?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Danny and Stephen sat in the SUV outside of Professor Cutter's new office at Central Metropolitan University. The two men had dropped Matt's futuristic anomaly opening device off with Cutter earlier that morning. Lester had wanted to ensure all anomaly opening mechanisms were out of the military controlled ARC. However when Danny and Stephen arrived, the Professor had been more concerned with his ill wife than with the gadget. Cutter had shoved the device in his desk drawer and left the university office rather abruptly. Now the two men were watching Cutter's office and Stephen was drumming his fingers on the dashboard.

"Do you have to do that?" asked the former copper.

The muscular young man from an alternate reality stopped the motion of his hands. Stephen turned to look at his partner. He raised one eyebrow and shrugged.

"I just think we should destroy the anomaly opening device," answered Stephen, "instead of leaving it in Cutter's desk, waiting for Matt and Emily to come steal it back."

"What? I didn't leave it in Cutter's office," said Danny. The lanky red head sat up straight in the driver's seat and looked at the man seated beside him in surprise. "And Matt and Emily wouldn't steal it. They're probably back at the Forest of Dean by now."

Stephen looked at Danny in confusion.

"But the book said Matt came back," replied Stephen. "Isn't that why we're here?"

Danny grinned. The man reached his big hand forward and opened the glove box. Inside, the device that Stephen had been so worried about sat atop a small blue book. Danny reached for the slim volume. Danny handed the book to Stephen. The two men had found the book during one of their many travels across time. While Danny had read the book from cover to cover, Stephen had hardly glanced at it.

"We're here to stop someone from trying to break into Cutter's office," answered Danny, "but I don't think for a minute it was Matt and Emily. Helen wrote this book."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You should go home," said the normally vibrant Jess. "Really I'm fine."

Becker looked at the pale woman lying in the hospital bed before him. He'd seen Jess empty the contents of her stomach, and when heaves had worsened the soldier had picked Jess up and taken her to the doctor's. Jess had told the doctor she was fine too, but a sudden heaving and spattering of green bile convinced the physician otherwise. The doctor insisted on monitoring and hydration. The IV drip hooked up to Jess's arm was precautionary only, Becker reminded himself.

"You're in a hospital for a reason," replied the soldier. He crossed his arms and glared at the petite brunette. "I'm staying."

"Visiting hours will be over soon," countered Jess.

"Lester spoke to the hospital administration staff," said Becker. The soldier's lips curled up in a grin. "I'm here for your security."

"But… you don't work for the ARC anymore," reminded Jess. "You're employed by the university security services now."

"Lester may not have mentioned that little detail," replied Becker.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the Paris School of Technology and Science, the dormitory monitor directed Abby and Connor to the student health office. The place was packed. After presenting his insurance card, Abby and Connor were directed to a bench seat crowded with students.

"The ARCs insurance is still covering us until the end of the month," said Abby.

"Good thing too," responded Connor in a slightly woozy tone, "don't know if the university insurance would cover foreign doctor visits."

A familiar tune, with unfamiliar lyrics, played softly in the waiting room. Abby was trying very hard to be brave, but truthfully she was scared to be in a foreign country with her sick husband. If Connor had to be taken ill, she would rather they were home with a doctor they knew.

"I miss hearing music and being able to sing along," said Abby in an effort to take her mind off her worry.

Connor leaned against Abby. In spite of the paracetamol she had given him earlier, Connor was still warm to the touch and his face was flushed.

"Abby, you can still sing along," protested Connor. "And it hasn't been that long, we've only been in France one day."

"Two," countered Abby, "we got here yesterday evening."

Connor looked at the wall clock mounted above the nurse's station. He shrugged.

"Depends upon how you look at time," responded the scientist. He rambled on, "Technically we've only been in Paris twenty-six hours… maybe twenty-seven... "

"It's just I can't believe how different the song sounds in French," sighed Abby interrupting him.

Connor lips curled up in a familiar grin. He knew this song in both English and French, and he would do anything to make Abby happy. He picked up the refrain.

"Will you still need me," sang Connor, "will you still feed me, when I'm sixty-four?"

Abby's face lit up with a smile at his attempt to cheer her up, but the nurse called Connor's name just then. The British couple went into the examining room. The nurse took Connor's temperature and blood pressure. The doctor entered as the woman wrote Connor's vital signs down on the chart. The physician looked at the numbers and frowned.

"Let's try this again," said the doctor as he picked up the blood pressure cuff. He wrapped the device around Connor's arm and squeezed the little ball rapidly.

"We think Connor's got a stomach virus," volunteered Abby. "We just came from London, friends of ours say it's going around."

"Yes, yes," agreed the doctor with a nod. "We too are seeing a lot of patients in Paris with intestinal flu."

The doctor looked at the numbers on the blood pressure monitor and shook his head. He undid the cuff and moved it to Connor's other arm and tried again. This time the man frowned even more severely.

"What's wrong?" asked Abby sharply.

"The flu doesn't usually cause these kind of blood pressure readings," answered the physician. "Mr. Temple, I think we should admit you for observation."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
